Night of the Chaotic Game
by Lord Kinesis
Summary: Life in the light dimension is easy for some, but boring for others. Though Ralsei and Lancer find adapting to their new school easy, a certain jester thinks otherwise. And it's up to him to ensure enjoyment from this school. He has a great plan for a school event, but he must first get approval from the class teacher. This may be either very easy or very hard. Please Enjoy!
1. A New Agenda

A New Agenda

**Author's Note: Well, to those of you who read Jevil's Revenge, I wanted to say thanks again if you read all fourteen chapters and still want more from me. That said, this story is the first step to the second story of a Deltarune trilogy I've planned out. Unlike the last story, this one will take place in the light dimension, and the main cast will feature Alphys and her freshman class on top of the five main characters from the last one. **

**My purpose in this story is to write a bunch of nonsensical shenanigans performed by Jevil, and hopefully, I'll do a great job. Furthermore, it's to make characters like Berdly, Snowy, Jockington, etc, more relevant, as well as officially add Ralsei and Lancer to the light world. To those of you wondering, this story will still have some romantic Kris x Ralsei and Lancer x Susie moments, but they won't be as frequent as the last one. **

**And… I'm sort of finding myself shipping something I don't know if the fans will agree with me on, and I don't know if I should make it romantic or not. If you don't have a clue which two characters I'm talking about, it'll get increasingly easier once I get a couple of chapters in, but until then, this story will have ZERO REAL romance between them. **

**Sorry for taking so long, please enjoy! **

* * *

**5:30 A.M. Susie's House**

The young purple dragon is sound asleep cuddling her blue and white boyfriend as he lays his round body over hers. Both sleep peacefully as the short blue jester sleeping on a pillow on the floor opens his eyes.

"Hm." He hums lightly as he slowly raises his head. "OAH!" He gasps as he glances at Susie's clock, labeled five-thirty. "Oh no! We overslept!" He grabs his airhorn out of his pocket and holds it above Susie and Lancer. "Rise and shine lovebirds!" He presses the button on the air horn.

**HOOOONNNNNKKKKK! **

"AH!" Both Susie and Lancer scream and open their eyes. They both give the jester the same mirrored expression.

"What the hell was that for Jevil?!" Susie shouts in frustration as the joker pockets his air horn.

"It's five thirty and Monday morning! I was supposed to wake us all up at five A.M. so we could discuss our new agenda!" He says as he points at the alarm clock. "Why didn't it go off thirty minutes ago?!" Susie rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"I damaged that clock about a year ago because I didn't like the annoying sound it made when it rang." She states. "Now the alarm doesn't work."

"Besides, school doesn't start until eight," Lancer adds as Jevil shakes his head.

"No, no, no. Don't change the subject." He says as he pulls the blanket off of them, revealing Susie in her bra and panties and Lancer without his shirt. "You cannot be serious." He says in a disgusted tone. "You're far too young to sleep with this limited amount of clothing." The spade boy sits up lightly.

"A lot of guys sleep without their shirt." He says as Jevil pushes him over, and then facepalms again.

"Lancer, where are your pants?" He asks as Susie grins and points to a nearby chair.

"Over there." She says as Jevil sighs lengthily.

"If you guys get used to sleeping together in your underwear, it's only a matter of time it'll take before you're both too desperate to keep those undies on," Susie smirks seductively at her boyfriend.

"I'd take my panties off in a heartbeat for my sweet little spade." Lancer blushes at that comment as she frowns at Jevil and proceeds. "But I find a small creepy imp sharing the room with us to be a bit of a turnoff." Jevil floats closer to her face.

"You know Susie, the Miraculous Heartthrob was supposed to bring you love, not activate your still developing hormones!" Lancer steps out of bed and into his pants.

"You know Jevil, we're teenagers who love each other. You don't need to dictate or parent our actions." He says as the jester metronomes his finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm only doing what any sensible adult would do to prevent anything explicit." Lancer rolls his eyes.

"Why aren't you this overprotective on Kris and Ralsei?" The blackjack asks as Jevil shrugs.

"Perhaps because those two are the more mature members of the group." He grabs his air horn. "And speaking of which, I need to wake them up too, so please get up, get dressed, and meet us outside the school in thirty minutes." He requests before teleporting. Susie sighs in exhaustion as Lancer grabs her white shirt and jacket.

"Sometimes I wonder if we can let Kris and Ralsei take Jevil." She says as Lancer shrugs and tosses her her clothing.

"I think your family is stronger than Kris's single mother." He says as he slips into his spade shirt. "Besides, he'd probably thrash their house." Susie chuckles.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't want to watch that. Toriel would go crazy if he did that." She slips into her white shirt and steps out of bed. "But do you agree he's a little overprotective?" Lancer nods once.

"I think so, but can you really blame him?" He asks with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Susie sighs and puts on her jeans and jacket.

"Yeah, I understand he's saddened." She looks out the window at the dark sky. "I just hope all of us can get along with him in our school."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Toriel's House**

Jevil stares at the two young boys as they sleep soundly in the same bed. The black goat is snuggled up to the human's chest and his arms are resting calmly around his back. The jester smirks evilly and presses the button.

**HOOOONNNNKKKK!**

"AH!" Both boys scream and awaken instantly, Ralsei's voice being more audible than Kris's.

"JEVIL!" Ralsei screams in frustration as the joker giggles menacingly.

"What was that for?" Kris asks in a clam, yet stressed out tone. Jevil pockets his air horn.

"We slept in until five thirty. The plan was to wake up at five!" He answers with slight frustration. Ralsei rolls his eyes.

"How were we supposed to know it was five?" He asks as the jester frowns at Kris.

"I told Susie five o'clock. Don't tell me she didn't text you that." Kris sighs and shrugs.

"She must've forgotten." Jevil facepalms as Kris frowns at him, his light blue eyes faded out by the still absent sunlight. "We haven't even seen you since Friday." He says.

"I simply thought you guys would do fine without me, that's why." Jevil answers as he puts his finger to his chin. "Say, what did you boys do all weekend?" He asks as Ralsei smiles largely.

"Oh, our weekend was fantastic beyond all reason!" He says enthusiastically as he glances behind him. "We played video games all day on Saturday!" The joker frowns lightly.

"Video games?" He asks curiously. "Are those like, T.V. programmed games with an objective?" Ralsei nods rapidly.

"Oh yeah! And they are some much fun!" Jevil sighs and withdraws his deck of cards.

"If you guys wanted to play games, you should've invited me. I would've loved to play with you." Kris shrugs casually.

"Sorry pal. Maybe next time." He apologizes as Jevil's mischievous smile returns.

"That's fine. Just don't let it happen again." He insists as he points out the window. "Now, let's get outside! Susie and Lancer are supposed to meet us outside the school in twenty-five minutes!" He exclaims as he tosses Kris and Ralsei their shirts. "Do you boys already have your pants on?" He asks as Ralsei unfolds the covers, both boys are wearing shorts.

"Yes, sir." The black goat says proudly as the jester's smile widens slightly.

"Good, you're already a step ahead of Susie and Lancer in maturity." He says proudly. "Now, please go to that area next to the school for me once you're dressed." He says as he teleports. Kris sighs and glances at his boyfriend.

"I guess I'll have to tell mom we need to leave early." He says as Ralsei shrugs.

"Okay, but what if she says no?" He asks curiously. The human sighs lightly.

"We'll have to leave anyway. We don't want to keep our three closest friends waiting."

* * *

**6:00 A.M. Delta School Woods**

Jevil waits outside the deciduous forest as the four close friends all meet in front of the building. Jevil has a very casual smile on his face as he holds his arms up.

"Good job everyone! You all made it on time!" He exclaims as Susie yawns.

"I really don't like waking up this early." She says in a disinterested tone. The joker metronomes his finger.

"I don't give a damn about some lame sleeping habits." He states. "None of us need to get used to coming to school late." He says in a dominant tone.

"But school doesn't start for two more hours." Ralsei reminds him. Jevil nods.

"Yes, I know that. But we all need to get used to a specific wake up time." Kris holds his arm beside him.

"How about seven?" He asks as Jevil shrugs.

"I suppose I can allow it." His expression changes. "But today we needed to come here early!" He pulls a long list out of his pocket. "You see, there's an agenda to be driven, and it's always good to follow it." Ralsei flinches at the size of the list.

"That looks like a large list. How long is it?" He asks as Jevil pauses for a second.

"Oh, this list?" He shows them the empty front. "It's blank right now." Susie facepalms.

"You woke us up to bring us out at six A.M. to show us a list of items you haven't even started?!" She asks in a frustrated tone. Jevil frowns lightly and nods.

"Of course. Do you really think I should make all the plans on my own and then expect you to follow them?" Susie's expression changes.

"Well, no." She says as Lancer levitates closer to him.

"But we would've liked a heads up before you plan a meeting none of us knew anything about." He says as Jevil grabs a pencil.

"Okay, I'll write this conference on the list first." He looks around at the trees and then chuckles nervously. "Uh, did anyone bring a flat surface to write on?"

"No." Kris answers. "It wasn't on our agenda to do so, just like the idea of coming out here at this time." Jevil chuckles a few times and crumples up the long paper.

"Well then," He shoves the crumpled list into his pocket. "Forget the list. We'll just talk about our ideas for the week, shall we?" He asks as he points to the school. "It's going to be my first day of school in ages!" He exclaims happily as Ralsei and Lancer smile.

"I've always wanted to attend a public school!" Ralsei happily remarks as Lancer nods.

"My dad always told me I was too smart for school. Now it's time to prove him right!" Susie rolls her eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up. This school is the most boring building on the damn planet." She says in a bored tone as Kris shrugs.

"There isn't a lot of exciting things that go on here." He agrees as Jevil teleports closer to his face.

"Then that'll be my top priority! I will reshape this school to the point every small child will want to go here! And every adult will wish they could go back!" Kris taps him on the shoulder lightly.

"About that Jevil, I really don't think they'll let you in." Jevil stops celebrating for a second.

"Is that so?" He asks as Susie nods.

"Yeah, Kris has a point. You're an adult." She says as the jester frowns.

"So what? Aren't your teachers' adults?" He asks as Kris nods.

"Naturally yes, but you're not educated to teach." Jevil's eye twitches.

"Look, Kris, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed." He twirls around and shapeshifts into the Devil's Knife. "But I am now!" He exclaims as Susie grabs him and holds him close to her face.

"No way! Do you actually think they'll let any of us in if we bring a knife inside?" The joker transforms back and metronomes his finger at the purple dragon.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He taunts lightly. "They won't even see me, and I won't see them." Ralsei frowns in a curious manner.

"You can't see when you're in the Devil's Knife form?" Jevil shrugs and shakes his head.

"Well Duh! Did you see any eyeballs on that thing?" He asks as he levitates higher, catching all of their attention. "I won't be watching the class, I'll just be listening to them." He states as Lancer chuckles.

"I didn't see any ears on that blade either. Ergo you shouldn't be able to hear." He states as Jevil gets in his face.

"Well Lancer, I don't see any ears on your head either. Does that mean you're deaf?" The spade boy flinches and shakes his head.

"Okay, you've got a point." The jester nods once and teleports back to the center of them.

"Now, the main goal of a school is to have fun, right?" He asks as Susie shakes her head.

"Wrong, the goal of school is to learn." Jevil's smile fades.

"Alright, but is your teacher at least funny?" He asks as Susie chuckles.

"Ha! Miss Alphys is the funniest teacher you'll ever meet." She remarks. "Every time I walk into the classroom I can literally hear her breathing through intimidation, and she's always watching anime on her phone, expecting us to believe it's educational." The joker raises an eyebrow.

"What is anime?" He asks curiously as Kris steps in.

"It's a cartoon made with greater animation, more drama, and more total action than most average cartoons." He states as Jevil glances back to the reptilian teen.

"And your own teacher is afraid of you?" He asks as she chuckles.

"Damn right she is." She states as Ralsei smiles coyly.

"That's fine, we can tell her you're actually a sweet person." Susie shakes her head.

"Nah, let's let her learn that for herself. Otherwise, she'll remain the weakest person in this town." Kris sighs sadly.

"It's true, Miss Alphys is pretty vulnerable." Jevil glances behind him.

"Oy, I did not sign up for this." He states as Lancer raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks. "No one told you that you needed to come with us." He says as Jevil glances around at them.

"I didn't come to this dimension assuming we'd go to a boring school with a wimpy teacher that fears Susie and slacks off, whilst lying to students!" He pouts as Susie shrugs.

"Jevil, in all honesty, I think you're literally the only person who was never once even the slightest bit scared of me." Jevil glances at Kris.

"But is anyone else in class like you?" He asks as the young lad smirks and shakes his head.

"Not even slightly. Everyone in the class is a different species and they all have different personalities." The jester chuckles.

"Nice, every good classroom should have a little diversity in it." He states before he grabs his deck of cards. "Do they all at least like games?"

"They'd better." Lancer remarks. "If they can't play card games, we'll never earn our portions of money." Kris sighs.

"I hate to break it to you Lancer, but gambling is illegal until the age of twenty-one in this dimension." He states as the blackjack frowns.

"This world is flawed, why would anyone want to live here?" He asks as Jevil shrugs upon glancing at his dark purple eyes.

"I would love to agree with you old pal, but I've got one thing to ask, have you looked in any mirrors lately?" He asks as Lancer shrugs.

"I don't think so, why?" He asks as Ralsei takes off his hat, revealing his pitch-black fur.

"In this dimension, my fur is black and your eyes are visible." Lancer glances at Kris.

"What color are my pupils?" He asks.

"Dark purple." He remarks.

"HA!" Lancer points at him. "False! My pupils are black!" He shouts as Ralsei sighs.

"Lancer, part of the concept of being in this dimension is an environmental mutation. Your pupils are purple and your facial shadow is gone." Lancer glooms.

"Drat. My facial shadow made card games so easy to play. There's no way I'll pass my freshman year without my poker face!" Susie giggles cutely.

"Lancer, your eyes are one of the reasons I love you. That, and your great personality." Kris taps his shoulder.

"You won't need to worry about card games. We don't teach that sort of thing in this school." Jevil's jaw drops.

"What kind of school is this?!" He exclaims. "No card games?! Back in my day, all classes were about was strategy!" He pouts as Susie shrugs.

"In this world, not everything is all fun and games." She states as Jevil teleports toward her.

"Well, it should be all fun and games! If not there's literally no point of living in this world!" Ralsei sighs.

"I understand this might take some time to get used to, but I'm sure we'll all have a great time." He says as Jevil descends slowly.

"I hope you're correct." He then faces Kris. "And I hope your teacher is funnier than you believe." Kris shrugs.

"I can't promise any long laughs, but I assure you Alphys has a great personality." Jevil's ears twitch and his expression changes.

"Great! Then it'll be a lot of fun to meet her!" He exclaims as Susie lightly grabs his tail.

"Buddy, I don't mean to be rude, but you wouldn't last five minutes in that room." She says as the joker frowns to her.

"I killed the Spade King after you three lost your strength. If you can survive here, I think I can just as easy." He states as the purple dragon shakes her head.

"It's not that. I think Alphys will kick you out five minutes into the period." The jester sighs deeply.

"She can't kick me out if I'm teleporting around the room." Ralsei facepalms.

"Do you want to cause trouble?" He asks.

"I want to cause chaos!" Jevil exclaims. "That is unless the class is already a lot of fun anyway." He lowers his eyebrows. "Which it probably isn't." Lancer raises an eyebrow and levitates closer to the joker.

"If you don't think you'll have fun, what's the point of even staying here? You can go back to Susie's house and play games with Sol." He suggests as Jevil shakes his head.

"I feel like her family won't want me to go back." He turns to Kris with a nervous look. "I sorta thrashed the place to get Susie some respect." Kris frowns.

"Was that really necessary?" He asks as Susie nods.

"Believe me, it was more than necessary." She states as Kris responds.

"You can hang out at my house. We've got the new Nintendo Switch." He states as Jevil frowns.

"What's the point of playing a video game alone?" He asks as Ralsei shrugs.

"We'll be back home at three thirty. We can play it then." He states as Jevil chuckles.

"Seven and a half hours of a boring school? That's what you people sit through in this world?" Susie rolls her eyes.

"Yep. And dropping out only makes you more likely to end up homeless." The jester sighs.

"Okay, here's the plan. Metamorphosis!" He transforms into the Devil's Knife and levitates toward Lancer. "LIEUTENANT LANCER! HUP!" The spade boy quickly salutes!

"Sir! General Jevil sir!" He reacts as Ralsei's eyelids drop.

"Are you seriously treating this like a military squad?" He asks in an unamused tone.

"QUIET PRIVATE RALSEI!" He screams as the dark goat sighs. He then turns the tip back towards Lancer. "Now! You will go in that classroom and walk out with straight A's! That way the teacher will be forced to respect you! Got it?!" The blackjack smirks.

"Sir! YES SIR!" He cheers as Kris sighs.

"Are we making Alphys out to be the bad guy?" He asks in a saddened tone. Susie chuckles a few times.

"Alphys is the one who wants to keep failing me until I drop out, so perhaps she is the villain." She states as Kris frowns at her.

"That's because you don't do any homework." Jevil teleports toward Susie, cutting Kris off.

"Sargent Susie!" He exclaims as she salutes.

"Yes, Captain Jevil sir?" Jevil shakes a few times.

"GENERAL JEVIL! I'M THE FOUR STARS HERE!" He says as a diamond, heart, club, and spade appear around him. Susie chuckles and shrugs.

"My apologies General Jevil. What's my task?" She asks as he floats a little higher.

"You are to do all the heavy lifting to all of our assignments! We're going to set up so many projects and activities for this school. Including, bungee jumping and daredevil cannon shooting." Ralsei's eyes widen massively.

"Dude! Can't you make it a little more peaceful?!" He pleads, causing the floating weapon to sigh.

"Fine, no extreme sports." He says as Susie and Lancer's smiles fade lightly and Ralsei's returns. "We'll have tranquilizer dart wars instead!" Susie and Lancer grin largely as the dark goat shivers.

"No, no, no, no!" Jevil teleports over to him.

"You'll supply the tranquilizers!" He states as he teleports back to Susie.

"For the record, I don't like this plan," Ralsei mumbles to Kris. Kris shrugs as Susie responds.

"I'm all up for the heavy lifting. If you subtract Kris, I'm stronger than the rest of the class combined." Jevil leans the blade forward in a nodding manner.

"Good, and you'll have to carry me in your pocket." Susie smiles and nods once.

"Absolutely." The reptilian teen says as he teleports back to Kris.

"CAPTAIN KRIS! Salute!" The human chuckles.

"Alright General," Kris says as he puts his hand to the side of his forehead. "What's my job?" He asks as Jevil turns toward the building.

"Your job is to make sure I don't do or say anything stupid! Can you do that?!" Ralsei frowns.

"Pretending to be a general to lead commands is dumber than anything I can see you doing." He states.

"PRIVATE RALSEI! I SAID QUIET!" He shouts as the goat sighs. "Kris! As long as I'm in Susie's pocket I should be fine, but if something happens, snap me out of it!" Kris nods.

"Alright sir. You can count on me."

"GREAT!" He floats over to the unamused goat. "PRIVATE RALSEI!"

"What?" He asks in a broken tone.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SALUTING?!" He shouts.

"Because this whole war impersonation is disrespectful to all the real soldiers we have out there." He says.

"FALSE! THEY WERE ALL HUMANS! AND NOW THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" Jevil transforms back to his normal form. "Unless you deem disgrace towards Kris's people, I suggest you do your history." Ralsei sighs.

"Why am I 'Private Ralsei?' Lancer's Lieutenant, Kris is Captain, and Susie is Sargent?" He asks as Jevil shrugs.

"Sorry pal, those are alliterations. There's no military rank that starts with R, sorry." He states as Ralsei exhales deeply.

"Sorry, sir, what is my task?" He asks with a little more energy.

"I need you to do the most important task of all time." He says as he salutes. "Ralsei, I'm ready to grant you the honor of making us part of the class." Ralsei smiles lightly.

"Me? Really?" He asks curiously as Jevil nods.

"Yes. Because when I look at you four adorable and loving children, I feel like I'm part of a family." All four of them mirror the same heartfelt expression as he gives them an honest look. "You young heroes are the ones who saved me from my empty world, and I genuinely love you all so much. I want to call you my friends, seeing as I've gone so long and all my friends are gone, and I'm hoping we can expand and bring this entire class into our loving family." Ralsei gives a passionate look.

"So you want me to warmly invite our classmates to our group of friends?" Jevil smiles and nods.

"Yes, please. The friendship that you four share makes me feel contently proud inside. And I see no downside of making this strong bond part of the entire class. No two people should feel disconnected from one massive close group of people. Agreed?" Ralsei smiles cutely.

"I agree. And I will absolutely do everything I can to form this bond." Jevil levitates lightly.

"Great! Metamorphosis!" He transforms into the Devil's Knife. "Now, let's begin!" Lancer taps on the doorknob.

"It's locked. We can't get in until seven." Jevil floats up to the lock.

"I can do anything!" He exclaims as he inserts the blade into the knob and twists it, the door unlocks.

"Nice job!" Lancer exclaims as he levitates inside. Susie grabs Jevil.

"You're pretty handy, aren't you?" She slides him into her jean pocket and follows Lancer in. Ralsei turns to Kris.

"Do you think I can bring the entire class together?" He asks politely as Kris sighs and shakes his head slowly. Thinking of a certain blue jay.

"I really want to tell you, yes, but there's one douchebag I know for a fact you'll have trouble with." Ralsei's smile vanishes.

"Who is it?" He asks as the human grabs his hand and walks him inside.

"You'll find out."

* * *

**Author's Note: And Bam! Done with chapter one. If you thought this chapter was even the slightest bit good, then I assure you-you're in for a real treat going forward. Until then, have a nice day! **

**(… I'm still finding myself shipping something I don't know if people will support, help me…)**


	2. No Fun and Games

No Fun and Games

**Author's Note: Well, getting back into the habit of Deltarune isn't hard, but sometimes it can be difficult to know whether or not what I'm writing is actually good. That said, all I can do is let you be the judge of that. Please enjoy! **

* * *

**7:45 A.M. Alphys's classroom**

The four friends enter the empty room and look around. Jevil proceeds to keep quiet in Susie's pocket while Kris sits at his desk.

"I forgot that there wouldn't be enough desks for all of us." He states as Susie rolls her eyes.

"What ever happened to first come, first served?" She sits in the back seat of the middle row behind Kris and points at the desk in front of him. "Lancer, you sit there!" Lancer sits on the seat in front of Kris.

"Okay." Kris sighs and faces the reptilian teen.

"Susie, that's Berdly's seat." He says as she chuckles darkly and shakes her head.

"Not anymore." She remarks as a long green snake slithers into the room.

"Whoa!" He lifts his sunglasses with his tail. "Kris? Who is this?"

"I'm Ralsei." The dark creature says as he pats Lancer's shoulder. "And this is my friend Lancer." The spade boy raises a hand.

"Hi, how are you?" He raises an eyebrow. "And who are you?" The snake smiles lightly.

"The name is Jockington." He says as he slithers to his chair. "And this is my school." He says as Susie snarls lightly.

"Our school." She says as he shivers lightly.

"R-Right Susie! Our school!" He corrects himself as Kris chuckles.

"Jockington, Susie isn't the same person anymore." He states as Susie smiles brightly.

"Nope! I'm reformed now!" She says enthusiastically. She then gets up and walks over to Lancer. "Lancer is my new boyfriend!" She says as she strongly hugs him. Lancer blushes and grins widely.

"Yup. We're together!" Jockington chuckles lightly and regains his charisma.

"Okay then." He hops onto the desk and faces the dark goat. "Hey, Ralsei. Over here." Ralsei flinches for a second.

"You remembered my name already?" He asks impressed as the snake slithers toward him and holds up his tail.

"Perhaps we haven't met yet." Ralsei takes his tail and shakes it. "Hi, I'm Jockington, and I never forget a name after I hear it once." The goat chuckles and walks up to his desk.

"So, what's the plan?" He asks as the snake jumps onto his shoulders, causing him to flinch.

"You sit in my seat while I rest on your shoulders, is that fine?" Kris gives him a sharp look.

"Just don't try anything funny, or else." He sarcastically threatens as Jockington chuckles.

"No problem buddy." He faces the black goat. "I'm not too heavy am I?" He asks as Ralsei shakes his head.

"No, you're light enough." Jevil struggles to maintain his position as he lightly sticks out of Susie's pocket.

*What does this guy look like? Maybe I can- AH!* Susie shoves him deeper into her pocket as a small cat with dog ears and a hat enters the room.

"Hoi! Who is new kidz?" Lancer's eyes light up massively.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SO CUTE!" He stands up and levitates at her quickly.

"AUH!" She screams as the spade prince wraps her up in his arms and hugs her. "BLU BOI IS SCAWY!" She continues squirming as Lancer hums lightly and squeezes her lightly.

"She's so soft!" He exclaims as he steps over to Susie. "Hey Susie, can we keep her?" The cat's eyes widen as Susie exhales.

"NO PLEASE! TEM DOESN'T WANT SUZ! SHE IS VERY MEAN!" She begins tearing up as Lancer levitates backward lightly and pats her on the back.

"Calm down please." He says as the cat creature continues bawling her eyes out, vibrating massively in his arms. "Susie won't hurt you." Tem looks up into the spade prince's eyes.

"SUSIE IS SCARY! SHE THREATENS TO EAT FACES!" Lancer squeezes her again and she suddenly loses her tone.

"Please. She won't hurt you." He says reassuringly as Tem exhales deeply.

"Awr you shore?" She asks lightly as Lancer places his arm around her eyes, wiping off her tears.

"I, Lancer, promise you, Susie is a very nice person." He gently pets her hair as she continues hiccupping quietly. "And if she wasn't, I'd still keep her from hurting such a cute little kitty." The white creature's tears begin to fade the moment he says this. She weeps quietly as her limbs begin extending until they're around Lancer's neck.

"OK, Tem felz content agyin!" She says as Lancer raises an eyebrow and glances at Kris.

"What's with her vocab?" He asks as the human shrugs.

"She usually only speaks normally when she's scared or sad." Lancer flinches as the wild cat begins lightly squeezing him, her arms stretching much further than he'd ever seen.

"And what's with these limbs?!" He says in a shocked tone. The cat smirks creepily and looks into his eyes.

"Tem iz very flexible. Make for gud cuddle partner." The blackjack very casually lets go of her.

"Yeah, on second thought, I don't need a cat anyways." He slowly tries levitating away, but the flexible creature keeps her paws firmly on his arms.

"Aw, come on blu boi, Tem will share chair. No room fer blu boi otherwise." She says as Lancer glances around the room. Just then, a blue snow owl and an armless dinosaur step inside. They both give confused looks when they spot the two new boys.

"Uh, hello?" The dinosaur says shyly.

"Who are these two?" The snow owl asks, getting right to the point. Jockington smiles charismatically.

"This is my new pal Ralsei!" The snake shouts heartily.

"And dis is Tem's new friend Lancer!" Tem adds as the two amigos face each other.

"Well howdy! I'm Snowdrake!" The owl says happily as he lightly bumps the dino boy. "And this is Monster Kid!" Ralsei raises an eyebrow.

"Monster Kid? Are you sure that's not a nickname?" He asks politely as the dino sighs and shakes his head.

"No, it's real. My parents wanted to name me after my specie." He says as Lancer raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, is there any reason you look so glum?" He asks as Susie sighs.

"He tends to trip a lot. Isn't that right?" She asks as the kid sighs and nods.

"Yep, I don't have any hands." He mumbles as Snowy rolls his eyes.

"Damn right about that. I'm the one who has to do all the work on our project." Susie's eyes widen as the owl leans in toward Lancer. "I guess you could say he, 'folded' early." He says as Lancer chuckles lightly. Monster Kid sighs and sits at his desk near Susie.

"Hey, MK." She asks audibly, catching his attention.

"What do you want Susie?" He responds.

"About that project… what exactly is it and when's it due?" She asks as Kris facepalms.

"Why do I get the feeling we've already missed the deadline?" He asks as the armless dino smiles meekly.

"No, not at all. The project isn't due until Friday." He states as Kris sighs in relief.

"Oh, thank god. I was terrified." The purple dragon chuckles.

"So was I, I thought I'd fail this class." She says as the joker rolls around in her pocket.

*Why did I agree to do this?!* He thinks to himself. *These people sound saintly! SAINTLY! And I'm stuck in this pocket unable to meet them? … I'll just wait until lunchtime.* He thinks as another cat walks in the room. Much taller than Temmie and much stronger for that matter. Jockington's face lights up once she walks in.

"Hello Catti!" He exclaims as he faces Ralsei. "That's my best friend Catti! She's so much fun!" He says joyfully as Catti rolls her eyes and sits in front of them.

"Um… Jockington… when did you and I become 'best friends?'" She asks as the snake shrugs his body.

"I don't know, maybe since the time I asked you if you'd like to play soccer and you said yes?" He says in an excited yet curious manner. She exhales deeply.

"Jockington, I already told you. At the time, my dad wanted me to spend some time off my phone, and so I went with whatever would shut him up. Accept that and move on." She says in a disinterested tone as Jockington slowly slides off of Ralsei and onto her shoulder.

"Aw, come on Catti. We're partners on this project, right?" He asks as she flicks him on the nose. "Ow." He mumbles.

"We're partners because Snowdrake took Monster Kid, Berdly took Noelle, and Temmie would rather work with an egg." The snake frowns lightly.

"Well excuse me, perhaps you'd rather I work with my new best pal Ralsei?" He asks as Ralsei chuckles nervously. Catti gives the black goat a dead frown.

"Right, you do that." She mumbles as she pulls out her phone. "In the meantime, don't bother me." She states as Jevil begins shivering from the bided force.

*This is getting annoying.* He thinks in a grouchy tone as the door opens again. Kris slams his fist on his desk as the nerdy blue person enters the classroom.

"Salutations classmates." He says in an intellectual accent. He then sits down in front of Kris and smirks rudely. "Kris, having fun falling behind in our standards?" He asks as the human lifts his head, the nerd flinches once the human's eyes are visible.

"Go to hell Berdly." Kris mumbles while glaring darkly. The blue jay smiles lightly.

"Hey, nice haircut Kris." His smile turns into a taunting smirk. "Too bad about the face beneath it." Ralsei and Lancer gasp at this comment as Kris swiftly retracts his pencil.

"Shut your mouth!" He exclaims as Susie quickly grabs his shoulder from behind.

"Whoa! Take it easy Kris!" She exclaims as Berdly averts his eyes to the reptilian teen's.

"Oh hello, Susie. I see you've grown a little more social the past few days." He smirks at the young lad again. "But it's pretty typical for a bully to befriend the only person who simply doesn't care about anyone." Kris immediately gets up off his chair.

"THAT'S IT! GET OVER HERE!" He exclaims as Susie firmly holds him back. "Let me at him!" He shouts as a lone spade is formed and poised his direction. Everyone in the class stares at the floating projectile.

"What's this?" Berdly asks in confusion as Lancer lowers his arm lightly, the spade mirrors his gravity.

"It's a sorcery I've mastered." He says as Temmie, Jockington, Monster Kid, and Snowdrake stare in awe. Catti lightly glances away from her phone.

"What are you doing?" She asks as a bit of surprise is seen in her eyes as well.

"He can use magic!" Monster Kid shouts as Lancer's spade disappears.

"I really just don't want to see any fighting going down. That's all." He says as Berdly rolls his eyes and sits back down.

"Whatever, just keep that punk away from me."

*I want to murder that boy* Jevil thinks to himself as the final student enters the room. A young blonde reindeer with antlers and a Christmas themed shirt. The very light patter of her footsteps catches Jevil's attention.

"What just happened?" She asks nervously at the sight of Kris struggling in Susie's arms. Berdly frowns and faces her.

"Kris tried to murder me." He says as Kris glares darkly. "And then the chubby water kid summoned a mystical shovel to intimidate him." The reindeer girl blushes lightly and faces Lancer.

"Oh, hi new classmate." She says nervously. She then spots Ralsei in the back and giggles lightly. "Hello to you as well, other new classmate." Ralsei smiles cutely her direction.

"You seem nice, who are you?" He asks as she sits in front of Catti.

"I'm Noelle Holiday." She says as she glances back at Lancer for a brief second. "And you boys are?"

"Dark Jack Lancer!" He says in a self-praising tone. He then points to the dark goat. "And that's Ralsei!" Ralsei giggles cutely.

"Lancer and I are not from here." He states as Lancer holds his hand out toward Susie.

"It was only our truly endearing love for someone else that led us here." Susie smiles and winks at him.

"Lancer is my one true love." She states, causing Noelle to pause.

"Right back at you!" He responds.

"Wait, you are?" The reindeer asks as Lancer nods frantically.

"Of course she is! Her large jaws and intense muscles are irresistible!" He compliments as Susie blushes, Noelle's own blush begins fading away.

"Oh… okay." She says in a slightly depressed tone as she glances at Kris. "And how about you?" The human smiles and points to his boyfriend.

"Ralsei is my true love." Jockington and Snowy snicker. "He's the fluffiest of them all!" Berdly facepalms as Snowdrake begins joking again.

"So Kris took the bi-way while Susie took the straightaway? Ha!" A few classmates chuckle as Berdly shrugs.

"I think I'll stick to the detour myself." He states as he glances back at Susie. "Susie, I've got a task for you." He states as he points back at Lancer. "You need to stay engaged with him forever!" Noelle's nose twitches lightly.

"Forever?" She mumbles as Susie nods.

"I don't think that'll be too difficult to do." She says as Tem slightly strokes Lancer's shoulders.

"Aw, are you shore you cant share wit Tem? There iz enoff Lancer to go around!" The spade boy frowns lightly.

"Please don't touch me there, that's a sensitive spot." He states as Alphys finally enters the room, she's carrying a pile of papers.

"Good morning class. I've returned with your- whoa!" She trips and drops the papers all over the floor.

*She sounds disorganized* Jevil thinks to himself as the yellow lizard slowly looks up. *Perhaps she needs me to shuffle her papers… no, that would leave her even less organized. Plus, I cannot blow my cover. Not yet.* Alphys stands up and begins picking the papers up.

"Sorry class, I was distracted by a couple of new faces." She says as she glances at Kris. "By the way, where have you been the past few days?" She asks as Susie raises her arm lightly.

"Don't worry about it. Both of us were together." She points at both Ralsei and Lancer. "And we collected more classmates." Alphys chuckles as Ralsei and Lancer wave at her.

"Oh, I didn't make room for more students. I'm really sorry." She turns toward the door. "Maybe I should get some more desks."

"That won't be necessary," Ralsei reassures as he holds his hand up, allowing Jockington to rest his neck there. "Lancer and I are happy to share with our new friends."

"Yeh! Tem iz redy to share desk with Lancer!" Temmie shouts as she strokes his arms. Lancer chuckles and grabs a sharpie marker.

"Yeah, now allow me to sign this desk." Alphys quickly holds her hand out.

"No! Please don't do that!" She exclaims nervously as Lancer withdraws his hand.

"What's wrong? I'll leave room for Temmie." He says as she steps forward and holds out her hand.

"That won't be necessary, I'll take that if you don't mind." Lancer reluctantly hands her the marker as Jevil growls under his breath.

*Thief. What gives you the right to steal his marker?* He thinks as Alphys sets the marker on her desk.

"It's nothing personal, I just don't want to pay for a new desk." She says before facing him again. "And just to clarify, you said your name was Lancer, right?" The blackjack nods.

"Jack of all trades, Ace of all grades!" He exclaims with a determined look. "I'm prepared for anything you've got for me!" The yellow creature nods once.

"Alright." She then faces the black goat. "And what was your name again?" She asks curiously.

"Ralsei." He says with a coy smile. Jockington slithers in front of him.

"This guy is cool. He's the only other person with glasses and a hat." Berdly frowns.

"I've got glasses and Temmie has a hat." He justifies as the snake shakes his head slowly.

"I know, that makes you both fifty-percent cool while Ralsei and I have the full hundred." He lifts his sunglasses with his tail. "Are you jealous yet?" Berdly rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, you probably got a C on your test." He says as Alphys sets his paper in front of him. He received an A.

"Can we please try to avoid conflict?" She asks she hands Noelle her test, she'd also received an A. Kris raises an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you. When was this test taken?" He asks as she sets a paper on Catti's desk.

"Thursday." Alphys responds as Susie frowns.

"We weren't here on Thursday. Does that mean we automatically fail?" Alphys sighs.

"I think I can manage as long as you are willing to take it during recess." Kris's eyes widen.

"WHAT?! That's only fifteen minutes! We can't take a geometry test in fifteen minutes!" Jevil frowns in Susie's pocket.

*Not with that attitude you can't.* He responds mentally as Lancer raises his hand.

"Yes, Lancer?" Alphys responds.

"When do we get to play games?" He asks.

"GAMES!" Jevil shouts. "Oh!" He quickly silences himself as everyone in the class flinches.

"Who said that?" Noelle asks nervously.

"Ghosts! Tem is scared!" She cuddles Lancer nervously as Susie chuckles lightly.

"I'm sure it was just the wind." She states as she firmly nudges the knife in her pocket. Alphys turns back to the spade boy.

"Well Lancer, I should apologize, but we don't play games in this class." Lancer's smile fades.

"Oh, okay." Alphys finally finishes passing out the tests before making a statement.

"Don't worry about the grade you got, I've decided on account of Kris, Susie, and our new classmates, that test is only a pretest." Berdly's eyes widen.

"What?!" He slams his fist on the table and glares. "I worked my butt off for an A on all four standards and now I'm told it didn't count!" He shouts. Alphys's confidence begins tearing apart as she stands there nervously.

"Well, I think since you did such a good job, repeating your success won't be too difficult." She states as Berdly glares at Kris.

"Kris, do us all a favor and tell Miss Alphys you're okay with taking the test on your own time." He firmly establishes. The human shrugs.

"Sorry Berdly, I'd rather have a chance to do it in the aura of the entire class." Ralsei nods.

"I can agree."

"Me too." Susie joins in.

"Me Three!" Lancer adds. Berdly faces Alphys again with the same glare.

"Alphys, the rest of the class shouldn't have to redo their hard work just because of a couple absences!" He asserts as Jockington shrugs.

"Honestly, I'd like a rematch." He admits as the blue jay facepalms.

"You're just upset because you got a C!" He exclaims as Temmie holds her paper up.

"Tem got C 2. And Tem wood like second chance!" She agrees as Monster Kid nods.

"I'd be delighted to try again."

"As they say, first is the worst, second is the best." Snowdrake comments. Catti shrugs.

"I honestly couldn't care less if we reassessed or not." She states as Berdly glares and faces Noelle.

"Come on Noelle, you earned that A just like I did! Tell Miss Alphys you'd rather keep that A than let the irresponsible failures ruin it for us!" Jevil flinches in Susie's pockets.

*Irresponsible failures?* The thought goes through his head for a few seconds before he teleports to a deep abyss and transforms back into a joker.

"GOOD LORD! YOU FRUSTRATED ME MR. BERDLY!" He screams before shapeshifting back and teleporting back to the very same spot in Susie's pocket. Thankfully Noelle closes her eyes and flips her paper over.

"I don't care what grade I'll get on my report card. The chance of failure is a risk I'm willing to take for the opportunity of success for my friends." She adamantly responds. Berdly sighs and turns around.

"Fine, I suppose you win this time Kris." Kris gives him a savage smirk. "But at least I'll get an A on my project whereas you and Susie will struggle." Kris flinches and then looks up at his teacher.

"Hey, Miss Alphys, what was the project you assigned us?" He asks as the yellow reptile steps behind her desk.

"Well Kris, I should apologize for not being clear sooner. All you have to do is build something." Lancer flinches.

"Like a robot?" He asks as Alphys shrugs.

"If you'd like." She states as Lancer lowers his fist.

"YES! We're saved!" He waves at Kris, Susie, and Ralsei. "We'll just turn in another machine to thrash your own ass!" Everyone in the room flinches at his last word. Jockington, Snowdrake, and Temmie begin chuckling.

"Ha! He said a bad word!" Snowy exclaims as Alphys facepalms and gives him an uncertain look.

"Lancer, can you please try to watch your language?" She asks politely. Susie slaps her knee and joins the laughter.

"Oh come on Miss Alphys! You've got to admit that was funny!" She says as more laughter erupts in the classroom, Noelle, Monster Kid, and Kris join in as well. Only Berdly, Catti, and Ralsei don't even giggle.

"There's nothing really hilarious about swear words." Ralsei states.

"Sure, there are." Jockington answers quickly. "They're the funniest when said at moments you wouldn't expect them." He states as Alphys sighs and puts on a more adamant face.

"Lancer, I'll have you know that that type of language will not be tolerated here." Lancer's smile vanishes.

"I'm sorry, I was just having some fun." He admits as she respectfully closes her eyes and holds out her hand.

"That's totally fine, but while we're in this classroom, you better be on your best behavior." Susie slams her fist on her table, catching everyone's attention and Alphys's expression changes dramatically. The reptilian teen shakes her head really slowly at her.

"Miss Alphys, this is his first day. So, you'd better let my new boyfriend down easily. Got it?" The young adult nerd gulps and nods lightly, sweat sliding down the sides of her cheeks.

"Yeah, okay." She says as Jevil chuckles subtly in the dragon's pocket.

*That's right, no pestering Lancer while we're here. You tell her Susie!* He thinks with satisfactory. Alphys's fear shifts into exhausted relief.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being so harsh on day one." She says sadly as she pulls her chair out and sits down. The spade boy raises his hand again. "Yes Lancer?" She asks in a tired tone.

"Does this mean the class won't be fun?" Alphys exhales and shrugs.

"I guess we'll wait and see. You'll have to be the judge of that in the end." She remarks in a defeated tone as she gets onto her computer.

*What is her problem?* Jevil thinks. *She's not putting any spirit into her career! If she's not fun, this class will be boring! And if it's boring, I will suffer! And they will suffer badly with me!* He slowly pokes out of Susie's pocket so that no one can see him. *Miss Alphys, whoever you are, this, just, got, PERSONAL!*

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this should be fun! I hope you're looking forward to this story as much as I am. Have a nice day. **


	3. An Overwhelming Introduction

An Overwhelming Introduction

**Author's Note: Well readers, this is the chapter that will either introduce the fandom to a new ship, or it could sink my career entirely… I'm kidding. This story isn't a romantic-themed fanfic and I don't expect this to negatively impact my audience. But to say I don't ship this couple would be lying. Literally, the more I think about it the more attached to it I become. Anyways, enjoy, and hopefully, you'll see what I mean. **

* * *

**12:30 Delta School Cafeteria**

Jevil just stayed put for the remainder of the period in Susie's pocket. Though he could've teleported and done something else, for the time being, he didn't want to risk Susie getting up to use the bathroom and then teleport in plain sight. Biding in all of his energy was beginning to tear him apart. It was so tough to resist the temptation to just burst out of the pocket and say hi to everyone, but nonetheless, he managed. Eventually, Susie sits down at her normal table and her three friends join her. The rest of the class was still intimidated by her, so a table for four was easy to manage.

"Well that was a nice few hours," Ralsei says as he sets his tray down. Lancer raises an eyebrow at his quiche.

"You didn't want a Glamburger?" He asks. The black goat shakes his head.

"I'm a vegetarian." He remarks as he faces Susie. "Besides, with people who have an appetite like Susie, not all of us can have meat can we?" Susie takes a ginormous bite from her burger and nods.

"That's right!" She mumbles before chewing her meat and swallowing it. She then glances at Kris. "Yo Kris, what were you thinking about the entire time?" The human boy raises his head lightly.

"Sorry, I've been pretty damaged since Berdly called me an irresponsible failure." Suddenly Jevil speaks up.

"AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?!" He shouts. Susie sighs and places the Devil's Knife on the table in front of them. "Thank you." He says as he lies there motionlessly. Ralsei leans over to get a better look.

"Jevil, did you seriously make it four and a half hours in Susie's pocket without anyone noticing?" He asks as the knife raises lightly.

"Yes! And frankly, I don't like it!" He complains as Lancer chuckles.

"Well Kris, you owe me ten dollars." Kris shrugs.

"Easy come, easy go." He remarks. Ralsei gives an unamused frown.

"You guys actually bet on Jevil's self-control?" Lancer nods.

"Yep, and I won!" He celebrates. The knife moves slightly.

"Nevermind that, staying in Susie's pocket for four hours was boring!" He exclaims as the spade boy shrugs.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just show everyone who you really are?" He asks as Jevil levitates closer to his face.

"Lancer! You know I can't do that!" He shouts as Susie pulls him back.

"Jevil, you're here by your own demand. Don't blame us for it being difficult to stay inconspicuous." She states as he sighs deeply.

"You guys will never understand how it feels to be this way. I literally can't see right now!" He reminds them. "I don't know what any of your classmates look like, or your teacher for that matter!" Ralsei sighs.

"Jevil, I thought our task was to reshape the school. It'll take a while to do it." Jevil levitates closer to Lancer.

"About that, did you make a plan to get straight A's?" He asks as the spade boy shakes his head. "Well have you?!" He exclaims louder. "I can't see you!"

"No, I haven't," Lancer responds. "I spent all of the class time thinking about anchors." Kris raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why anchors?" He asks as Lancer shrugs innocently.

"Anchors are awesome!" He responds rather cheerfully. Kris shrugs.

"He's got a point." Jevil slams himself onto the table.

"He's got no point!" He levitates closer. "Why the hell are anchors awesome?!" He exclaims in a demanding tone. Lancer shrugs.

"I don't know, they're just completely awesome for no reason." Kris chuckles.

"You see? He gets it." The human says as Jevil levitates toward him.

"By the way, how come you haven't been controlling my behavior?" He asks. "Didn't I tell you to make sure I don't do anything stupid?" Kris laughs.

"That's hilarious! You literally haven't done anything yet!" Lancer and Susie laugh with him. The Devil's Knife slams himself onto the table, catching their attention.

"Okay! I haven't done anything noticeably stupid, but I have been wasting my precious time in Susie's pocket all day!" He pouts as the purple dragon rolls her eyes.

"Perhaps this is the karma you get for using an air horn to wake us up this morning." The Devil's Knife flings upward close to her face.

"Hey! That was hilarious!" Susie slams him down on the table.

"Not if you're the one being disturbed." She remarks as Jevil squirms beneath her palm.

"Get your unusually large hand off of me!" He shouts as she disinterestedly moves her hand. "Thanks, now listen!" Ralsei facepalms.

"Literally all we're doing is listening to you ramble on and on." He says as Jevil floats toward him.

"I said listen!" He exclaims as Ralsei sighs audibly. "I swear I will burst out of here the minute you sit down again! I'm aborting this whole 'mission impossible' bullshit!" He promises as Lancer pats him on the edge.

"Of course Jevil, we're ready for any surprise you've got in store for us, and frankly we could use some entertainment." He says as Kris nods in agreement.

"Seconded." He states as he faces Ralsei. "What do you say Ralsei?" The dark goat gives a mischievous smirk.

"It doesn't seem right, but it feels so good!" He admits with some spirit. Susie smirks and grabs the Devil's Knife.

"So how are we going to do this? Should I just throw you out and you'll shapeshift?" She asks as Jevil chuckles.

"No, I want to do it at a moment no one expects." The reptilian teen smirks.

"Perfect, now let's go practice it in the bathroom." She says as she grabs Jevil and drags him with her. Ralsei holds out his hand.

"Wait, what if somebody sees you?" He panics as Susie rolls her eyes.

"Relax. Whenever I go into the bathroom, everyone else is too scared to follow me." She chuckles lightly. "Instead they just piss themselves." Jevil laughs lightly.

"Oh, that's priceless!" He says before his tone quiets. "Wait, the men's room, right?" He clarifies as she chuckles.

"Sorry Jevil, not happening. I may be intimidating, but I'm not willing to pull a stunt like Undyne." She says as she exits the cafeteria. Lancer faces Kris and raises an eyebrow.

"Who's Undyne?" He asks as Kris chews on his burger.

"A cop." He mumbles. "She once broke down a wall between bathrooms."

"AH!" Ralsei shrieks as Jockington unexpectedly crawls onto his leg. "Jockington?" The green snake chuckles.

"I was there. All the boys screamed when they saw that wall crumble." He says. Lancer flinches as something touches him.

"Temmie?" He asks as she climbs onto his shoulder. "What are you guys doing here?" He asks as Jockington raises his sunglasses with his tail.

"Well, now that Susie is gone, we're safe to talk with you." He states as Temmie frowns.

"Tem hate Suz! She very mean!" She exclaims as Lancer rolls his eyes.

"Again, what's with the grammar? You seem to speak normally when you're sad or scared." The wild cat leans over his head and stares into his eyes.

"Tem suks in inglish class, but feelings drive Tem to success!" She states as Lancer sighs.

"I know English, I used to make signs almost every block I walked by, and I signed my name on all of them." He states as Jockington slithers next to him.

"Right on dude! That's some real commitment!" He cheers and holds his tail out. "High Five!" Lancer chuckles and high fives him.

"Question, what is Undyne like?" Ralsei asks. "Does she always have that 'I'm gonna tackle you to the ground' look on her face." Temmie shivers lightly on Lancer's back.

"Undyne scares Tem. Very scary!" She then looks back into Lancer's eyes. "Tem don't understand Miss Alphys's feelings for Undyne." Ralsei flinches.

"Feelings? What do you mean feelings?" He asks as the green snake slithers onto his back.

"Obviously, she thinks Undyne is hot as hell." He states as he lightly withdraws his sunglasses. "But it's all cool, you and the Kris man are gay lovers and we don't think less of you." Kris shudders.

"That is so weird." He states as Temmie frowns.

"Does Kris dare judge lesbian?" She says in an intimidating tone as he shrugs.

"It's not that, I just could've sworn she has a crush on my dad. She's always happily accepting flowers from him." He states as Lancer raises an eyebrow.

"Are you guys blind? I asked her what her proudest invention is, and she showed me a photo of an insanely flamboyant robot." Temmie grimaces happily.

"Aw! Mettaton! The sexiest thing Tem ever sawn!" She exclaims before leaning her head toward Lancer's face. "But Lancer is still close second." The blackjack's eyes space out for a few seconds as they stare at each other, then he snaps out of it and proceeds.

"She said she got all sweaty upon creating it. So, unless she has a human fetish, she's definitely got something for her invention." He states as Kris facepalms.

"Thanks for that image, Lancer. I really needed to know that before deciding not to sleep tonight." Ralsei taps Kris's hand.

"But what about your mother? I distinctly remember Miss Alphys said she's happy to work for such a beautiful boss." Kris flinches as Ralsei finishes. "Isn't your mother the owner of this school?" The young lad holds his hands up.

"Okay, I get it! Miss Alphys has a fetish for fish, humans, and goats! Particularly my parents!" He shouts awkwardly. "Can we please just drop the topic entirely?!" He asks in a tone of half pleading and half demanding. Jockington shrugs his body.

"I don't know, how about yes and no?" He says as he slithers onto the table and sits beside Kris. "We can drop Miss Alphys, but I'm just wondering, do you think Catti crushes on multiple people?" He asks as Kris shrugs.

"I hardly know Catti." He admits. "Perhaps if she didn't have that phone, she'd be more social." He states as Jockington rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"I tell you, I once tried to swallow her phone for attention."

"And how did that go?" Ralsei asks as the green snake taps his chin with his tail.

"Well, I do recall a couple of death threats, but then I told her I only changed her password while she wasn't looking." Lancer chuckles.

"That sounds beyond evil." He states as Jockington shrugs.

"I was only bluffing. My tail is too big for the stupid keypad." Temmie leaps onto the table beside him.

"It'z okay Jock. Tem sees Catti moonin over you sometime in future." She then gives a seductive grimace to the blackjack. "Just like Suz give to Lancer." Lancer's pupils shrink at the sight of her eyes, she's really starting to scare him. Jockington slithers up onto Ralsei's shoulders.

"It's a real bummer that Susie's taken now. Noelle could never stop talking about her." Ralsei sighs.

"It's really easy to be taken, that's why you need to act before she's gone." He shamefully admits as Lancer shrugs.

"In my defense, Susie kinda came after me." Jockington raises his sunglasses.

"For real? How'd you seduce her? I need to know!" He exclaims as Kris and Lancer make eye contact for a second and mirror the same look.

"Let's just say, Cupid got her." The young lad remarks. Ralsei pats himself on the chest.

"They came after me as well," He adds as Jockington smirks.

"Well if you see this Cupid guy again, tell him to target Catti next while I'm around!" He states as he slithers off the table. "The Jock man could use a big fluffy waifu body pillow." He states as he goes back to his own table. Temmie slowly hugs Lancer's neck.

"Perhaps Suz can make room for other girl in Lancer Senpai's room?" She states as Lancer firmly shoves one of her arms off of him.

"Temmie, you and I are different species and you're way too short, which is ridiculous coming from me." He asserts.

"Hm." She mumbles as she leaps onto the floor behind him. She turns around for one more moment. "Think about it spade boy." She says. "I'll be waiting for you at our desk." She says as Lancer gives Ralsei a crept-out look.

"Can I please trade you Temmie for Jockington?" He asks sincerely. Ralsei shrugs.

"You're the one who wanted a cat." He reminds him as Lancer faces Kris.

"Yeah but this cat is crazy!" He leans forward and raises his head above Kris's. "I'm not owning both Temmie and Jevil! Two crazy people are impossible to handle!" He complains as Susie finally comes back.

"I've returned!" She says as she slides Jevil into her pocket. "We're ready for the big reveal!" Ralsei frowns at her.

"Before you expose Jevil to the entire class, can we talk about something?" The purple dragon chuckles and sits down.

"Sure, whatever you got, hit me with it." She casually says as the black goat glances back at the other table.

"Is it true that you picked on these kids in the past?" He asks as Susie shrugs.

"Some, on rare occasions." She then points at Kris. "But I'm not the bitch that left Kris over here dead inside for so long." The human gives her an offended look.

"I wasn't dead inside!" He puts his hand on his chest and feels his soul. "I was just a little spiritually overtaken." Ralsei rolls his eyes.

"My point is, don't you think the reason the class is so miserable might be because of you?" He asks as she frowns lightly.

"Hey, it's not my fault if they're afraid of me," Susie says as she winks at Lancer. "All that matters is they respect my little blue ball of marshmallow before they interact with him!" Lancer blushes at her.

"Aw Susie, you're the sweetest person ever!" He leans over the table. "Come kiss me!" He exclaims as he puckers up.

"Right back at you!" Susie shouts as she leans into his lips. Ralsei looks away the moment their mouths touch. They both close their eyes and become blissfully unaware of the other students witnessing it.

"Are those two kissing?" Monster Kid asks.

"Well, Lancer's head does look like a Hershey Kiss." Snowdrake remarks. Noelle sighs deeply as Temmie frowns at her, and then at them.

"Yeah! Noelle and Tem is jealous!" She insists as Noelle glances at her.

"If only it was I who owned those lips." The reindeer mumbles lightly. Temmie nods once.

"Yeah! That Susie oughta stay back from Lancer Senpai!" She asserts louder. "Tem has impotent rage!" Eventually, Kris nudges Susie.

"Susie, Lancer, not now." He mumbles under his breath. "Not in public." Susie simply grabs his head and shoves him aside. "Whoa!" Kris falls on the floor and frowns. "Was that really necessary?" He asks as Susie gives him a thumbs up. Eventually, a loud voice is heard.

"CEASE!" Susie and Lancer flinch and retract their faces. The Devil's Knife floats in the air as all the students stare with terrified looks. Berdly faces Lancer.

"Dude! We've seen your power. We don't need any improvements!" He says as the floating knife floats closer to him.

"FLEE THIS ROOM!" He shouts.

"AH!" The blue jay runs out of the room fearfully. All the classmates stare at him for a second with wide eyes.

"RAR!"

"AAAHHHH!" All the other classmates flee the cafeteria as Jevil floats back toward Susie.

"There, now let's prepare for the ultimate finale." He says as Susie chuckles.

"Alright, let's get this over with." She says as she grabs the edge of the blade. Lancer frowns at him.

"Next time don't interrupt our make-out session." He insists. Kris stands up and glares at Susie.

"Next time don't shove me on the floor!" He complains as Susie rolls her eyes.

"Sorry Kris, but please understand I'm going to make out with Lancer whenever I feel like it." She then glances at Ralsei. "You guys could do the same." Kris holds his hand beside him.

"I think we'd rather do that in private." He states as Jevil spins around in Susie's palm.

"While we're on the subject, these two wore pants last night! PANTS!" Lancer rolls his eyes.

"And?" Jevil sighs lengthily.

"We'll talk later, in the meantime! Let's get back into that classroom!" He insists as Susie shoves him into her pocket with an evil grin on her face.

"Well, I can't wait to see the look on Miss Alphys's face when she sees Jevil." She states as Kris and Lancer nod.

"I'm curious, that's for sure." Ralsei remarks. "This could either be really funny or get us expelled." He says as Lancer holds the exit door open.

"Don't worry about it." The reptilian teen reassures. "Miss Alphys is far too scared of me to expel me." She says as they leave the cafeteria.

* * *

**1:00 P.M. Alphys's Classroom**

They return to the classroom with Jevil poised to burst like a jack-in-the-box. Ralsei joins Jockington at his desk while Lancer joins Temmie at hers. Meanwhile, Kris sits behind Berdly and Susie sits behind him. Alphys gives Lancer a firm frown.

"Okay Lancer, give me the blade." She says with a serious look. The spade boy shrugs.

"What blade?" He asks as Berdly slams his fist onto his desk.

"That stupid scythe you used to startle us all! Hand it over!" He asserts as Lancer smiles innocently and shrugs.

"I don't have any knife." He remarks as Alphys frowns and sighs.

"Lancer, please don't make me write your name on the board." She says as she walks to the chalkboard, she pauses once she notices she's out of chalk. "Okay, where is the chalk?" She asks in a tired and stressed tone. Lancer rolls his eyes.

"Maybe it's with my marker." He sarcastically remarks. Susie glances at Ralsei and Jockington.

"Psst!" They turn toward her as she opens her left pocket, revealing the stolen chalk.

"Heh, heh, heh!" Jockington chuckles as Susie winks and closes her pocket. Ralsei frowns subtly.

"Does she really need to take it?" He whispers to Jockington. The snake shrugs lightly.

"It makes our job as students much easier." He remarks as they face Alphys again.

"Lancer, I really don't want to contact your parents about this." She states as Lancer glooms.

"My parents are dead." He says in a sad tone as Alphys directs her frustration towards Kris.

"Well, you came in this school with Kris, right? Maybe I should tell his mother." Kris frowns.

"Why is it my fault Lancer is getting in trouble for something he's denying?" He asks as Berdly points at him.

"Because you're the moron who let him into this school!" He exclaims. Lancer gives Alphys a savage look.

"Miss Alphys, I'll give you twenty dollars if you have a full conversation with Kris's mother without blushing!" He interjects. Alphys flinches and her expression changes.

"What can I say? Toriel is beautiful." She admits as Susie mirrors Lancer's look.

"Yeah, you said the same thing about Officer Undyne. Who's hotter?" She asks as Alphys slowly backs into the corner.

"How about we drop the conversation?" Kris asks. Alphys smiles lightly and steps forward.

"Great idea Kris, thank you." She says as the human chuckles.

"Instead let's talk about my dad." Alphys flinches again as Noelle smiles lightly.

"Your dad is pretty sweet." She comments as Susie grabs the Devil's Knife beneath her pocket.

"Well Miss Alphys, do you have a response for that statement?" She asks as the lizard blushes lightly.

"Well, I sort of don't know if I can say anything about him." She shyly says as Susie flashes the knife out. "Oh my god!" Alphys exclaims at the sight of the shiny blade.

"AH!" Most of the classmates exclaim and flinch.

"Where'd you get that?" Alphys nervously asks.

"Somewhere out of this world." The purple dragon remarks. "Tell me how much this hurts!" She bluffs realistically as she throws the weapon Alphys's direction.

"AH!" She screams and holds her arms around her, bracing in fear. However, she's shocked once she realizes the knife hadn't hit her but is levitating in front of her. "What the hell?!" She exclaims as Lancer puts his hand to his mouth.

"Oh! Miss Alphys! You said hell!" He shouts as she shivers in place and sweats.

"It was a slip of the tongue." She mumbles as she regains her posture. "Everyone believes, that right?"

"Oh! I believe you!" A maniacal voice exclaims. Alphys's eyes widen slightly.

"Did that knife just…"

"Oh yeah!" He exclaims as he begins spinning. "Metamorphosis!" He stops spinning in his joker form and is faced away from Alphys and toward the class. He opens his eyes and they instantly dilate. "Wow! This is our class?!" He exclaims as he levitates forward. "They're all so adorable and their unique colors are so beautiful!" Alphys frowns nervously.

"Um, who are you and what are you doing here?" She asks as Jevil teleports to Temmie, ignoring her entirely.

"Lancer! Is this your new cat?!" He asks with excitement.

"Not exactly." The blackjack responds.

"Could be," Temmie says whilst winking. Jevil's jaw hangs down forcefully.

"She's so cute!" He says as he teleports to the desk to Lancer's left. "And you are?"

"Berdly." The nerd mumbles. "And I hope you'll learn integrity, you childish clown." He says as Jevil's smile fades.

"You really can't find any fun without patronizing someone, can you?" He mumbles in disappointment as he teleports to Noelle's desk. "How about you young man?" He asks. Noelle blushes lightly.

"Are you talking to me?" She asks nervously. The joker nods twice.

"Yes, sir!" He blissfully mistakes. "Are you the oldest brother in the family, or the youngest?" He asks as Alphys steps forward.

"Please quit pestering her."

"OH!" Jevil teleports before Alphys touches him, landing at Monster Kid's desk. "How are you doing?" He asks as he holds his hand out. "Shake!" Monster Kid frowns.

"I don't have any hands." He says in annoyance. Jevil shrugs.

"That's fine, K. Round has no hands either, but he's super tough!" He says.

"K. Round?" The armless dino asks. "Who's that?" Jevil glances at the clock.

"OH! Sorry! My time here is up!" He teleports to Catti's desk. "Who are you?" The goth cat frowns at him.

"Back off." She mumbles. Jevil chuckles.

"Okay 'back off', I would like your phone number to prank call you later on!" He exclaims as Alphys stomps her foot.

"Cease this clowning around at once!" She demands.

"Dammit! Almost out of time! Each distraction is only allowed to last fifteen seconds!" He teleports to Snowdrake's desk as everyone stares at him. "Howdy, buddy! What's your favorite activity?" He asks.

"Comedy!" The blue owl responds. Jevil chuckles a few times.

"You and I shall be best friends in the end!" He promises as he teleports to Ralsei's desk. "And a snake?"

"Jockington is the name! Self-confidence is my gain!" He exclaims proudly as Jevil smirks and holds his hand out.

"Put her there!" He insists as the green snake offers him his tail. Ralsei glooms lightly as they shake.

"Um, Jevil, you're really distracting the class now." He says as the jester stops.

"And? Who's problem is that?" He asks. Alphys lowers her eyebrows and raises her arm.

"I really don't want to have to call the authorities!" She threatens. Jevil begins sweating lightly.

"Oh no! She means business! What do I do Ralsei?" He whispers in panic. Ralsei gives him a serious look.

"Just be nice to her." He responds.

"Gotcha!" Jevil exclaims as he teleports to the front of the room. "Sorry for being such an irresponsible nuisance, everyone!" He announces as Alphys's frustration begins fading away slightly.

"Please, face me when you talk." She insists.

"Oh!" The joker exclaims as he faces the lizard with a surprised look. It fades into a light gloom. "Sorry about that." He apologizes. Alphys is speechless for a few seconds. One look into the jester's eyes was enough to paralyze her subconscious.

"Oh, it's alright." She nervously says as Jevil's expression changes lightly.

"Say, how did I miss you?" He asks as he levitates a little closer. "You look like an oversized stuffed animal." He says before pausing and sniffing. "And you have the scent of fresh roses and daffodils." He compliments, throwing everyone in the room off guard.

"Oh my god." Monster Kid mumbles.

"Is he crazy?" Berdly asks.

"This cannot end well," Ralsei predicts. Alphys's body temperature spikes massively as the joker levitates a little closer.

"Oh, well, thank you." She says with a nervous tone and smile on her face, now turning bright red. She feels her bone density soften once Jevil puts his hands on her shoulders, oblivious of her feverish body.

"It looks like I was right about the stuffed animal thing. You have possibly the softest skin I've ever felt." Alphys's heart begins thrashing behind her ribcage. "Even Seam's fur wasn't this soft." He adds.

"O-okay. I think you've ma-made your p-point." She stammers. Jevil squeezes her shoulders firmly, causing her constant shiver to minimize. He continues evaluating her face with a more serious look than he's used to.

"Why are you blushing?" The Joker asks as he gently caresses her cheeks. Everyone in the class stares as Alphys struggles to overpower the tension.

"Blu-blushing is no-normal for some pe-people." She manages to say as Jevil gazes directly into her eyes.

"But when you blush, it takes the color out of your beautiful unique yellow cheeks." Alphys chokes on her own breath upon hearing that as Jevil slowly strokes her cheeks with his thumbs. "It's a unique color of yellow that doesn't deserve interference with dark red." He states as Alphys begins sweating and finally gathers the strength to use her arms.

"Okay." She smiles cutely and cuffs his wrists with her own hands. "I get that you're friendly." She says before she gently retracts his hands from her cheeks. "But I really don't think this amount of kindness is needed." She says as Jevil glances at his wrists.

"You've got the softest hands I've ever felt." She flinches again as he twists his palms and conjoins hands with her. "Hands like these are a rare blessing very few people are fortunate enough to receive." He whispers as Alphys's blush reddens further.

"You're extremely sweet." She says before being met with his response.

"And you smell extremely sweet." He remarks as Alphys's smile fades. She wears an embarrassed expression that everyone can see, but unfortunately, Jevil is oblivious of.

"I-I just get a lot of flowers, that's all." She states as her blush fades. She fights hard to remain confident before he throws a solid compliment at her.

"Are you sure **you **aren't the sweet flower?" He asks as she begins sweating again but manages to make eye contact with him.

"Well, do you think I look like a sweet flower?" She asks. Jevil taps his chin for a second and shakes his head.

"No, I don't." He states as Kris frowns.

*Aw, you were so close!* He thinks in disappointment as Alphys nods once.

"Okay, that's fair. Not everyone can be a delicate little daisy." Just as she finally feels comfortable, Jevil takes her hand, and unexpectedly pulls her closer. "Whoa!" Her face reddens again once the jester looks into her eyes again.

"You're not anywhere near as little as a flower. You're like a sweet lemon." He states as she gasps under her breath.

"A lemon?" She asks as he nods.

"Yes, you're the sweetest lemon in an orchard of oranges." He says as he strokes the edge of her wrist, failing to notice her rapid pulse. "Your unique color an interior flavor is a true rarity in the tree of life that produced your seed." Many classmates gasp, some are in awe. "And you have beautifully yellow colored skin like I've never seen in all my years of solitary seclusion."

"This… is…" Alphys mumbles lightly. At this point, a small stream of blood slides out of her nostrils, catching the jester's attention.

"Whoa! Please don't bleed either." He says in a worried tone as he gently regrips her cheeks and wipes the blood off of her nose with his thumbs. "Bleeding also soils red onto your beautiful yellow skin!" He exclaims as Alphys shuts her eyes contently.

"I'm in heaven." She mumbles quietly before losing strength in her legs. She slowly begins to fall to the floor as the joker nervously holds her back.

"Oh no! Alphys! Don't go into the light!" She finally lays on the floor motionlessly as Jevil nervously looks around to the rest of the class. "I didn't mean to kill her! I swear!" He panics as a few classmates grin menacingly; others look worried for their teacher's sake.

"Hey! Class is over!" Jockington celebrates. Susie claps her hands once.

"Let's get out of here!" She shouts as most of the class gets off their seats.

"WHOO!"

"Thanks, Jevil!" Lancer says on his way out. Temmie, Jockington, Snowdrake, Catti, and Susie follow him.

"Thanks, Jevil!" Jockington and Snowy say.

"Thanks," Susie mumbles as they all walk out the door. Monster Kid sighs and follows them. Berdly, Noelle, Ralsei, and Kris face each other, and then glance back at Jevil.

"Real smooth dummy!" Berdly exclaims as Ralsei stands up and steps up to her.

"You casted a serious love spell on her," Noelle states in a frightened tone. Kris shrugs and smiles lightly.

"Well, I'd say I didn't do my job, but you didn't do anything stupid." He states as Ralsei puts his fingers on her arm and concentrates.

"Her blood pressure seems a bit high." He says nervously as he places his hand on her forehead. "As is her body temperature." Jevil sweats nervously and twitches his fingers together.

"Is she alright though? I didn't mean to kill her!" He panics as Berdly facepalms.

"She's not dead you idiot!" He says as he points at him. "You took advantage of her!" He exclaims.

"WHAT?!" Jevil glares at him. "How did I do that?!" He asks furiously.

"You knew she was easy to seduce! And so you flirted with her until she passed out!" Berdly states. Jevil's eyes widen slightly.

"Flirting? I did no such thing!" He points at Ralsei. "You told me to be nice!" The dark goat shrugs.

"I didn't think you'd go that far." He admits. Noelle gently lifts Alphys up by one arm with Ralsei's help on her other arm.

"What are we going to do now?" She asks, looking at Berdly. The blue jay frowns.

"Why are you asking me? I have no idea." He says as Kris smirks.

"Just take her home. Lay her in her bed, and when she wakes up, she'll probably imagine it was all a dream." He advises as Ralsei sighs.

"Alphys is a little too heavy for me to carry." He shamefully admits as Berdly shrugs.

"She probably only weighs like, seventy-five." He says as Jevil flinches.

"Really? I only weigh sixty pounds myself." He says in shock as he lifts Alphys out of their hands in bridal style. "She's not that heavy." He casually says. Noelle smiles cutely.

"Well if you're willing to take her home, that's super sweet of you." She says as the jester smiles coyly.

"Thanks. Now, I must be on my way." He says as he begins levitating for the door. The young lad puts his hand on the joker's shoulder. "What Kris?" He asks. The human smiles charismatically.

"Jevil, you've got a crush on your hands." Jevil begins sweating nervously as he glances at the unconscious lizard.

"No! I cease this radical thought! I am not attracted to her at all! I just want this class to be fun!" He pouts fearfully. Kris winks.

"It'll be fun for sure. You'll see."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, now you see the ship I was worried about revealing. Jevil x Alphys. It was only an idea at first, but the more I thought about it, the more attached to it I got. There will be many conflict-based interactions between them going forward, but there won't be any real romance unless you readers and reviewers want there to be. That said, the real story begins now. I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to what's next. Have a nice day!**


	4. Jevil's Plan

Jevil's Plan

**Author's Note: Well, now that the basic behind the story has been set up, we can start focusing on the actual story material. Please enjoy the shenanigans you're about to see going forward. **

* * *

**1:45 P.M. Outside of Alphys's house**

Jevil's levitation wears off. He's held onto Alphys for about twenty minutes now and she's beginning to weigh him down. Ralsei and Kris both follow him to the alleyway she spends all her free time. Jevil takes a long look around the place, giving him knowledge of the scenery so he can teleport next time.

"Well, we're here," Kris says as Jevil sets Alphys in one of the full trash cans. Ralsei frowns at him.

"Is it really necessary to place her in the garbage?" He asks with an annoyed look in his eyes. Jevil facepalms.

"There's no garbage!" He exclaims as he tips the can forward to show him. "It's full of flowers!" Ralsei gasps.

"What?! Why would anyone throw away such a perfectly arranged bouquet?!" He complains. Kris chuckles.

"My dad sends my mom flowers all the time, and half of the time she throws it away." Jevil glares internally.

"No offense, but your mom sounds like a bitch." He states as Kris's smile becomes a humble blank look.

"None taken." He maturely responds. Suddenly Alphys begins moving around.

"Oh, where am I?" She mumbles as she begins gripping the sides of the can. Jevil gasps.

"Uh oh! She's waking up!" He exclaims as he faces Ralsei. "Quick! Use Pacify!" He commands. Ralsei holds his palm out, but he's too low on Tension to cast it.

"Oops, I lack the energy." He states as the jester points behind a building.

"Quick! Hide and meditate!" He exclaims as the black goat nods and runs out of sight. Kris watches as Alphys blinks a few times with confusion in her eyes.

"Where are my glasses?" She mumbles lightly. Kris glares at Jevil.

"What did you do with her glasses?" He asks as the joker makes a futile attempt to hide the spectacles behind his back.

"What glasses?" He asks as Alphys finally gets a grip on the edges.

"Who said that?" She asks as Jevil summons a club.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaims as he sends the club toward her face. "Whoa!" Kris pushes Jevil's shoulder firmly, redirecting the aim of the club to hit the can, lightly pushing it.

"Whoa!" Alphys loses her grip and slides inside, a couple seconds later she stops sliding and is stuck in that position. "Help me." She pleads lightly as Jevil and Kris face each other, Kris glares while Jevil has a panicked worried expression.

"Give her her glasses and help her out of the trash can!" Kris orders as Jevil shrugs fearfully.

"Kris that's easy for you to say! You're not the one on the business end of her heart!" He defends. Kris facepalms.

"You know Jevil, Alphys crushes on everyone! You're not likely her love interest." He states as the yellow lizard flinches and blushes.

"Who told you that?!" She exclaims nervously as Jevil grabs the lid to the trash can.

"Quiet down woman! The gentlemen are talking!" He says as he closes the trash can. The young lad grabs the jester and pulls him off.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" He exclaims. The can begins vibrating rapidly.

"Let me out! It's dark it here!" Alphys shouts. Jevil levitates up to the edge of the can and puts a hand next to his mouth, amplifying his voice.

"Are you really afraid of the dark?" He asks as Kris attempts to take the lid off, Jevil puts his hand on the top to forbid him opening it. "I don't think so." He says with a stern look.

"Do you want her to suffocate in there?" The human asks in a serious tone. Jevil rolls his eyes.

"The can is full of flowers, and flowers create oxygen. She can breathe in there." He states as Kris shakes his head.

"She's probably overheating." He remarks.

"And? She was already feverish when we got here." He reacts as Alphys gathers her strength and pushes on the can, causing it to tip lightly, unfortunately, the joker catches the can and holds it steadily forward.

"Please let me out!" She shouts desperately. Jevil sighs and removes the lid.

"There, you can breathe, now be quiet while Kris and I talk about this." He rudely says as Kris frowns.

"Why are you behaving this way?" He asks as Jevil sighs.

"Fine." He says as he drops her glasses into the can. "Here's your pair of spectacles." He mumbles as they slide by her arm and hit the bottom.

"They didn't land on my face." She says sadly as Jevil shrugs.

"Well not everyone is good at glass dropping." He sarcastically remarks as Kris reaches his hand in and grabs his teacher's shoulder.

"Give me your hand." He suggests as Alphys slowly moves her spatially paralyzed arm as far as she can go. Kris struggles to reach her from his position. "Come on Miss Alphys, just stretch a little further!" He calls as she sighs and gives up.

"Kris, I can't reach you from this spot! Just flip the can over!" She pleads. Jevil metronomes his finger.

"Doing that will smear the perfectly organized bouquet. I think not." He mumbles as Kris glares at him.

"Jevil! Get Miss Alphys out of there!" He demands as Jevil shrugs.

"How do I know she's not comfy in there? It's a can of flowers and it probably smells nice." He states.

"This is beginning to hurt my posture," Alphys says with discomfort. Jevil sighs and levitates over the opening.

"Here, Metamorphosis." He transforms into the Devil's Knife and hooks the edge of the can; the handle part is lowered within her reach. "Grab this." He instructs. The yellow lizard grips the handle.

"Okay, I've got it." She confirms. Jevil begins floating higher, successfully lifting Alphys out of the trashcan. Once she's back with her feet on the floor, the joker transforms back into his normal form. He steps forward and lightly strokes the sides of her shoulders.

"I'm deeply sorry, are you alright?" He asks as Alphys begins blushing again.

"Yeah, I think so." She responds in a shy tone. Jevil sighs and grabs her glasses out of the can. She blushes deeper as he sets them on her face.

"There, is that better?" He asks, unintentionally sounding gentlemanly.

"Yes, thank you very much." She while blushing as she evaluates his face and stares into his eyes. "So, you're real?" She questions lightly. The jester makes an offended frown.

"Wow, that's the dumbest question I've ever heard, of course, I'm real!" Alphys gasps as he retracts his hands from her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaims as he pauses. "I just thought I had a hallucination in the classroom." She clarifies as Jevil sighs and gives a humble look.

"Well, I suppose I can't blame you for the flaws within your brain." Kris gives an annoyed frown at that sentence. "I'd be lying if I told you I didn't have a few loose brain cells myself." He says as Kris shoves his shoulder, causing him to grunt lightly.

"Don't be insensitive!" He exclaims as he faces his teacher. "I'm extremely sorry about his behavior Miss Alphys." He says as Jevil raises an eyebrow at him sternly.

"Didn't I just apologize for my own behaviors?" He questions. "I don't need you to apologize for me!" He states as he turns toward her. "Do you accept my apology, or should I demand a second request from my partner here?" Alphys smiles lightly and shakes her head.

"No, no. That's not necessary." She says passionately rather than shyly. "I forgive you." She continues smiling cutely as Jevil returns a confused look. Her blush begins returning when he floats closer to her.

"I do sincerely apologize for all of my actions thus far." He says as he holds his hand out. "Let's be rational about this because I don't believe we've officially met yet." He puts on a mature smile. "My name is Jevil." He says as she begins regaining her confidence.

"Hi Jevil, I like your unique name." He chuckles as she takes his hand. "I'm Alphys." His smile widens lightly. "The students call me Miss Alphys." He raises an eyebrow charmingly.

"Are you sure it's not Mrs. Alphys? A doll like you looks likely to be married already." Alphys giggles as her cheeks turn pink.

"Heh, I'm only twenty-five. And I'm not good with boys, or girls for that matter." Jevil finds this hard to believe, but nonetheless, he proceeds.

"Okay, now we're no longer strangers." He states as he slowly places his hands on her neck, causing her to flinch.

"What are you doing now?!" She asks fearfully as she begins sweating. Jevil pauses.

"I thought maybe you'd like a neck massage," Kris smirks lightly as he says this. "I thought I should help comfort your posture I allowed to be painfully discomforted." Alphys smiles lightly and giggles under her breath.

"Okay, I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to pass." She says as he shrugs.

"Fine then, I suppose Kris and I can take our leave now." He says as he grabs the young boy by the shoulder and turns away. "Let's get out of here Kris." He insists as Alphys holds her hand out.

"Wait!" The joker flinches and faces her. "Where's your car?" She asks as Jevil gives a confused expression.

"Car? I don't drive." He says as Kris grins seductively and pushes Jevil aside lightly.

"If I could clarify, we didn't drive here." He states as he grabs Jevil's wrist and raises his hand. "This guy carried you here from the school." Alphys and Jevil gasp in unison. "Yup, he carried you all the way here with his bare arms." Alphys puts her hands to her face, attempting to cover here bright red cheeks.

"Really?" She asks in a marveled tone. The jester puts on a fake smile as he begins sweating and faces the human.

"Ha, ha, ha. Kris, you clown!" He chuckles with inauthenticity in his tone. "You're pretty funny." He says as he tries to leave, unfortunately, Kris isn't ready to go yet.

"There's nothing funny, just the truth." He says as Jevil swallows in his nervously shaking throat. "He stepped up, insisted you were light enough for him, and then carried you here singlehandedly." Alphys nearly melts.

"Really Jevil?!" She removes her hands and reveals her bright red face, feeling very embarrassed, yet happy at the same time. "You carried me home?" He shrugs lightly as his cheeks lightly begin turning pink.

"Whoa, I only did it because it was my responsibility. If I knocked you out, I take you home." He says as a bit of his subconscious wakes up. *What am I doing? I don't feel embarrassment! I repulse it!*

"Jevil?" Kris asks as he hides his face for a second. "Is something wrong pal?" He asks as the jester looks up with a savage grin. His sweating has stopped, and his cheeks are back to their unsaturated shade of blue.

"Sorry about that instance of shyness." He says as he approaches Alphys, her temperature rising more by each foot of space decreased between them. "I don't want to reveal any weaknesses to you. Because I don't have any." He says as Alphys steps back and stops when she's against the wall.

"Okay, what are you implying?" She asks meekly as he corners her entirely, standing less than a foot in front of her.

"I'm not letting a cute little stuffed animal like you hypnotize me with your oddly adorable personality or gentle voice." He states as Alphys glances at Kris subtly, and she surrenders once she sees the satisfied look on his face, fully in support of what's happening.

"What am I doing to hypnotize you?" She asks as he rolls his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious, you've got a look on your face that shows an inability to focus, and if I had no common sense whatsoever, I'd assume it had something to do with me." He states. Alphys's heart begins beating quicker as she gives a cute and nervous look.

"Um, why would you assume you're the cause of some focus disruption?" She asks as he steps back and puts his finger to his chin.

"Let's see. For starters, you were pretty serious with Lancer awhile ago. I didn't hear you stammering or showing any fear in the words you said to him." He flinches and raises his pointer finger. "Heck, you sounded like the most shrill person I'd ever heard!" Alphys's expression shifts.

"Wait, how do you know all that?" She asks.

"I can't see in my Knife form, but I can still hear you." Jevil answers. "By the way, confiscating a marker from someone without warning is unacceptable." Alphys frowns, attempting to show more confidence.

"As a teacher, it's my duty to take any utensil that might be a distraction to students." She asserts. The jester puts his hands on his hips and returns a slightly stronger frown.

"Then why didn't you take the chalk away from Susie?" He questions. Alphys does her best not to flinch at that sentence.

"What chalk?" She asks. Jevil facepalms.

"Do I have to show you?" He levitates higher and poises himself. Kris raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Watch!" The joker begins spinning around quickly and chalk dust begins forming in the area. Alphys coughs a couple of times. "You see that? Susie put those in her pocket with me and got me all dusty!" He exclaims as Alphys regains her breath. Her confidence has been shattered once again.

"Okay. I'm sorry." She shamefully responds. "I'll make a better attempt to supervise Susie going forward," Jevil smirks and levitates closer.

"Well alrighty then. It appears we've reached a compromise." He says proudly. "And do you promise to make the class more fun going forward?" He asks. Alphys smiles cutely.

"Tell you what. I'll try my very best!" Jevil's smile widens lightly.

"Yes! That's the spirit!" He exclaims as Kris chuckles.

*They are so cute together.* He thinks to himself. The yellow lizard nods once and looks into the jester's eyes.

"Okay. Thanks for everything Jevil. I look forward to improving under your radical ideas." She says jokingly, though he takes her seriously.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then." He says as Alphys nods.

"Alright, don't forget to begin that project." She says as she turns around. Jevil faces Kris and takes his hand.

"Well, let's get out of here." He says. The young lad grips his arm and puts his head to the joker's ear. Jevil's ears perk up after hearing what he whispers. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asks cautiously.

"Yes. I want to see you do it, and I know it'll be satisfying to both of you." Jevil glances at the nerd, then he smirks lightly.

"Now where is my house key?" Alphys asks herself before Jevil teleports in front of her. She gasps at his sudden appearance. "Oh! Jevil? What's up?" She asks.

"I forgot something." He says.

"Oh, what i- whoa!" She's quickly silenced the moment the jester firmly wraps his arms around her back.

"Kris said I should give you a hug before I go." He responds as he pulls her closer and squeezes her genteelly. The human stares with a kawaii look in his eyes. Alphys stands there in Jevil's embrace, completely paralyzed. Her heart is thumping madly and rapidly in her chest, and her fever is climbing higher and higher. Unfortunately for her, Jevil is still completely unaware of all this tension.

"Um, Je-Jev-Jevil?" She stammers meekly. The joker looks directly into her eyes.

"Awe, you've got an adorable voice. You know that?" He asks as he squeezes her slightly tighter. "And you've got the most squeezable body I've ever hugged." Alphys nearly passes out.

*Oh my God! Why Alphys, why have you failed something you promised to stop?* She thinks to herself. *All you do is crush on people of both sexes! Why are you letting this clown get to you?* She shuts her eyes and continues thinking. *You need to turn him down now! He's much too innocent for your dirty mind, and he's so oblivious he could easily be taken advantage of! Stop Alphys!* She tells herself.

"Jevil," She opens her eyes and looks into his, only to immediately lose her train of thought.

"You have beautiful eyes by the way." He adds, only stunning her more.

*Why is this so difficult? Why does he need to be so damn cute?!* The yellow nerd thinks to herself. *Is Jevil really that hard to overcome?* She finally puts on a serious face and frowns at him.

"Jevil, I think that's enough hugging for now!" She asserts as Kris gasps quietly.

"Is that so?" The joker asks with one eyebrow raised. Alphys nods once.

"Yeah, so please let go of me now." She demands. Jevil lightens his grip but doesn't let go yet. He stares into her eyes for a few seconds and then continues hugging her tightly. "Hey!" She exclaims. "What the hell?!" She asks with a more worried than upset look.

"Nice try Alphie." Jevil chuckles. "But I'm a poker expert! And I can tell that fake stare on your face was only an attempt to intimidate me!" Alphys nearly nosebleeds again. "Through your fake intimidation, you secretly wanted me to proceed hugging you." He says as he gives her a squeeze, generating a cute light squeal out of her.

"What?! How can you tell for sure?!" She dramatically exclaims. Jevil finally stops hugging and immediately caresses her cheeks, causing more of her face to turn bright pink.

"Just look at yourself!" He responds enthusiastically. "Your pink cheeks and constant sweating only show how you truly feel despite your poker face."

*Fuck! He can see right through me!* She screams internally. *If Jevil keeps this up much longer, I'm going to die from all this tension.* She pauses and concentrates on the feeling of Jevil's body in her own arms, nowhere near as warm as hers, but equally as squishy. A couple of seconds later, her eyes shut, and she weighs him down.

"Whoa. Alphys, are you okay?" He asks her as she fails to respond. Kris glares at his boyfriend.

"Ralsei!" He exclaims as the dark goat puts his hand down. "You pacified her?!" Ralsei shrugs.

"What was I supposed to do? Jevil was beginning to overwhelm her." He remarks as Jevil lightly places her back in one of the flowery trash cans, headfirst, but still cushioned so her head's not touching the bottom.

"Jevil was making progress with her!" Kris exclaims. "You might've just ruined a chance at love!" He exclaims as Jevil frowns.

"I told you, I don't want love." He states as Ralsei shrugs.

"What on Earth?! Did you not see how platonically intimate you just got with her?!" He exclaims. Kris takes over.

"Never mind that! Jevil had a clear shot at Miss Alphys that you just screwed up!" He asserts. Ralsei rolls his eyes.

"Clear shot indeed, heck literally!" He faces the jester. "Did you use the miraculous heartthrob on her?" He interrogates.

"No," Jevil responds. "I only do that to people I want revenge on." Ralsei frowns at his close boyfriend.

"Kris, I'm not fond of this idea of our teacher and this clown becoming a couple." Kris rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, now that she's unconscious, we don't know where the key to her house is!" Jevil sighs.

"We never had that, to begin with." He states as he picks up a rock. "But there's kind of a simple solution to this." Ralsei and Kris both gasp at this.

"JEVIL NO!" They both shout as he firmly throws the rock into the left apartment window, shattering it and leaving an opening.

"Problem solved." He says as he lifts Alphys out of the trash can. "We'll just have Kris's mother pay for a new window." He says as he levitates inside the room. Kris gasps at that.

"Wait, Jevil! That's not Miss Alphys's house!" He exclaims as Jevil places her in the bed.

"What? I couldn't hear you." He says.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL IS IN HERE?!" A deep female voice calls. Suddenly a blue six-foot fish with a cop uniform on bursts through the door. "FREEZE!" She shouts as Jevil puts his finger to his lip.

"Shush!" He asserts as he slowly covers the yellow lizard with the bedspread. "She's trying to sleep." He whispers. Ralsei facepalms.

"Not Officer Undyne." He mumbles.

"Yes, Officer Undyne," Kris remarks.

"OUT!" She kicks Jevil in the chest and he is sent flying into the brick wall.

"YOWIE!" His head bobs back and forth on a spring upon impact. "OH!"

"HIKE!" She exclaims as Alphys is hurled right above where he landed.

"I GOTCHA!" He shouts as he jumps up and catches her in his arms, slamming his back against the wall behind him. "OH!" His head bounces lightly.

"And stay out!" Undyne asserts as she slams the bedroom door. Jevil frowns firmly.

"Touchy officer." He says as he lifts Alphys slightly. "He almost damaged this adorable little plushie." He states as Kris and Ralsei stare.

"Why'd you catch her?" Ralsei asks.

"Because it was only natural to do so. If someone is far more vulnerable and cuter for that matter, you need to endure for them." He states as the human giggles.

"Aw, you like her!" Kris says loudly in a teasing tone.

"I do not!" Jevil defensively reacts, before pausing. "Well, I do like embracing her insanely huggable body. I mean she squeals quietly whenever I squeeze her, and she's so soft." He looks up at them. "What exactly would you call that urge?" He asks.

"Love!" Kris shouts. Jevil facepalms.

"Ralsei, good news. You're no longer my least favorite." The dark goat gives an offended look.

"Hey! When was I ever your least favorite?" He asks as Jevil shrugs.

"Well it used to be; Lancer, Kris, Susie, you. But now Kris lost a lot of respect for teasing me." The human chuckles.

"I don't care. I know you're in love with her! And you just don't know it yet." He states. Jevil gives a dead frown and grabs a rock.

"Whatever. I'm putting her away now." He says as he shatters the right apartment window. Ralsei frowns.

"You know you could've just teleported inside, right?" He asks as Jevil shakes his head.

"Wouldn't that be considered trespassing in someone else's house?" He asks. Kris shrugs.

"How is levitating into the house any different?" The young lad asks as the joker lifts Alphys up and floats into the room.

"Perhaps the concept of setting foot into someone's house." He sets her in her bed and pulls the blanket over her body. "Stepping foot into another house without owner's permission is trespassing." He clarifies. "As for teleporting, well that's not as much fun as breaking a window." He says as he levitates out of her now open house. Ralsei gives an annoyed sigh.

"So I guess we get Jevil for the night?" He asks as Kris shrugs.

"That's what it looks like." He suddenly changes his expression to a light smile. "But hey, at least Lancer said he'd start our project for us." He states as Jevil levitates closer.

"Interesting, and what project would he be speaking of?" He asks. Ralsei sighs.

"I think he said he wants to build an ass-thrashing machine." He states as Jevil chuckles.

"Now that sounds like fun. Perhaps I should make some modifications."

"NO!" Both boys shout in unison. The joker frowns at his two young pals.

"Fine, forget allowing me to help. I'd probably ruin it anyway." He says as he floats forward. "Now let's get out of here. I want to see what Kris's house is like." He says as Ralsei smiles at his boyfriend.

"By the way, Kris, did you see that lock-in event on the school billboard?" He asks, Jevil stops floating forward.

"Yes, I did." The human responds. "Alphys is going to keep her class in the building for a night, and we're going to have lots of fun." The jester's ears perk upward.

"Fun?" He turns around and faces them with a curious look on his face. "I've been locked up before, and it was actually pretty boring." He admits. Kris pats his shoulder.

"Well Jevil, that was because you were alone. It's a lot better with friends." He states as Jevil raises an eyebrow.

"What sort of things do we do?" He asks.

"We could play games all night," Ralsei suggests. Jevil's eyes begin sparkling.

"Did you say games?!" The black goat nods. "Sweet! With the entire class?!" Kris chuckles.

"Of course, dude. Everyone in Miss Alphys's class will be there for the night." He says. Jevil raises his fists in the air.

"YES! Finally, an opportunity to have fun with a lot of people at once! WAHOO!" He cheers as Kris and Ralsei's facial expressions alter.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't think you'll be allowed in," Ralsei says, causing the joker's spirit to fade.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's kids only." Kris states. Jevil frowns.

"Hold on, but isn't Alphys an adult?" He asks as the young lad rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but she's also going to be hosting the lock-in. Ergo she doesn't count." Jevil makes a fist.

"That isn't fair!" He pouts. "Alphys has the most boring class I've ever had to sit through! How the hell is a night everyone spends awake going to be easy to get through under her?!" He questions loudly. Ralsei shrugs.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind it being a peaceful night." He says. Jevil points directly in his face.

"No, bad Ralsei!" The goat flinches nervously as Jevil pokes the tip of his nose with his finger. "You do not want a peaceful night, you want entertainment!" He asserts. "And if Alphys doesn't make it fun, then I'll take her position!" He insists.

"Jevil, you can't do that." Ralsei states as the jester sighs. Kris smirks.

"I thought Jevil could do anything." He states, catching his attention.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a correct answer!" The joker exclaims spiritually. "Kris, you're back above Ralsei in my favorites list!" He says.

"Hey!" Ralsei says in an offended tone. "How are you going to get Miss Alphys's permission to host lock-in?" He asks as Jevil taps his chin.

"Well... I suppose I haven't thought about it yet. But there's got to be a way I can earn her trust." Kris smirks.

"I can think of a way to earn it." Jevil faces him.

"Really do tell!" He says before his chaotic mind recognizes the human's expression. "Wait a minute, no!" He complains. "I will not seduce Alphys!" He exclaims loudly. The young lad shrugs.

"It's the only way I can see this event going your way." He admits. Jevil metronomes his finger.

"No, no, never!" He says. "I will find another way around it! I assure you of that!" He pledges. Ralsei sighs deeply.

"Jevil, I really don't want to know what sort of tricks you have up your sleeve this time." He says. The joker rubs his hands together softly.

"Ooh, you'll see."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 4. If it weren't for my damn semester finals, I would've finished it sooner, but here you go. **

**Also, I noticed my third chapter was getting more popular than my second, were you guys desperate for more, or did you just like my idea of Jevil x Alphys a little more than I anticipated? If you review, please tell me, because knowing for sure will impact the result of this story!**


	5. Lancer and Noelle's Push

Lancer and Noelle's Push

**Author's Note: Well readers, now that I've got the basic plot structured out, I must now focus on laying the events out in the correct order. I haven't really made any plans yet aside from simply winging things as they come, but now might be a great opportunity to begin using our fourth main character. You've guessed it, Noelle Holiday. Enjoy!**

* * *

**1:45 P.M. Outside Delta School**

Noelle is a very quiet and shy reindeer. Despite having her own project done already, she feels bad for Susie and Kris since neither has started working yet. She wasn't used to leaving school at this time, and she wasn't fond of it either. Her deepest secret of all time was being lesbian, and now she's very subtly jealous of Lancer for already receiving Susie's love. However, she decided now that Susie's taken, she should gather some courage and speak to her. She spots both of them behind a few trees in the woods.

"Okay, so I've got all the items we'll need to build this device," Lancer says as he withdraws a bag. Noelle quietly walks forward to view their progress.

"Awesome, how'd you get it?" Susie asks, generating a mischievous smirk from his face.

"I stole all these materials from Miss Alphys's room." Noelle gasps loudly upon hearing this, catching the attention of the couple.

"Hey! Who's out there?!" Susie calls as Lancer grabs a blowtorch out of the bag.

"I've got a blowtorch! And I don't want to cause a forest fire!" Noelle slowly sticks her head out from behind the tree, causing the dragon and blackjack to change their expressions.

"Oh, it's just you Noelle," Susie says in subtle relief. The young reindeer frowns firmly and steps out bravely, despite secretly still being incredibly scared.

"Yeah... it's me!" She gulps and raises her pointer finger toward Lancer. "You! New kid!" She says, causing the spade boy to give a lightly sadden look.

"My name is Lancer. Can you please learn it? I've been called on like, eight times today." He states as Noelle makes a subtle fist with her left hand.

"Right, Lancer! I've caught you confessing to robbing Miss Alphys!" She says loudly whilst sweating lightly. "I demand you return all the stolen items to her room immediately!" Lancer drops the large bag of items in front of her, she gasps at the size of the bag.

"Look, I'm not stealing them, I'm just borrowing them." He clarifies as Susie picks up a fishbowl from inside.

"Whoa! You took her fishbowl?" She asks as Noelle gasps. Lancer shrugs to calm her reaction.

"Hey, it was an empty fishbowl, and I thought we could put it to some good use." He says as Noelle's emotion goes down, she's beginning to feel more curious than upset at this point.

"Okay, what is your plan? Catching fish with it?" She asks as he shakes his head.

"No. I thought it'd make a cool space helmet." Susie smirks and shoves the open spot over his head, causing the reindeer to gasp lightly.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaims. The reptilian teen chuckles.

"Welcome to outer space." She remarks as Lancer salutes.

"You mean, outer **spade?**" He asks before glancing at Noelle. "I, the alien from the dark dimension, come in peace!" He states, generating a laugh out of Susie.

"Ha! That's a good one!" She chortles, Noelle steps forward to inspect him closer.

"Excuse me, did you say something about a dark dimension?" She asks. Susie flinches as he takes the bowl off of his head.

"Yeah, Ralsei and I are from another world connected-"

"STOP!" Susie exclaims as she holds her hand to his mouth, and then she blushes lightly at the reindeer. "Boys these days, can't get enough out of their imagination." She states nervously. Noelle's suspicious look returns as she notices Susie blushing, now having the confidence to speak to her.

"Susie, what is this about another dimension?" She questions. The purple dragon's look alters into a dead frown.

"Oh, come on, you know Lancer now, right? The dude never stops saying random things." She removes her hand and lets him breathe. "He's practically just a much saner version of Jevil." Lancer holds his pointer finger up.

"And before you wish to know more about Jevil, please understand I don't know him too well myself. We just happen to be cousins." He states. Noelle's temple generates a cold sweat.

"About Jevil, what's his deal? He seemed to think I was a boy." She says with a shy, embarrassed look. Susie rolls her eyes.

"He's radically insane." She says. "And don't even get me started on his powers. He can basically do anything." Noelle opens her right eye intently.

"Did you say anything?" She asks subtly as the reptilian teen chuckles and slaps Lancer on the back lightly.

"He even made me fall in love with Lancer." She states, throwing Noelle completely off.

"What?! How'd he do that?!" She screams under her breath. Susie and Lancer face each other for a second and nod.

"We're not really comfortable sharing that. Sorry." Susie states. Noelle faces the spade boy and then looks a little further down the path through the woods.

"Um, Lancer, is there any chance I could speak to you alone for a few minutes?" She asks. The blackjack gives her a slight frown.

"Why? You seem rather suspicious." He states as Susie shakes her head.

"Believe me, sweetie, Noelle is in no way dangerous." She assures him, altering his frown.

"Alright then! Let's go!" He says as Noelle starts walking further into the woods. "Susie, in the meantime you get started with the project." He instructs as he levitates behind the reindeer.

"Wait." Susie glances at the instructions and then the tools and then back at the instructions, developing no plausible design. "Lancer?" She turns around but they're already behind too many trees for her to see them.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Lancer sits down on a sideways tree trunk. Noelle doesn't face him right away or sit down for that matter. She stands there biding her energy for a few seconds gathering the strength she needs for this approach. Her sweating stops and her adorable smile fades, she makes a firm frown and a subtle fist.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" He asks curiously. Noelle takes a deep breath and turns around, Lancer gasps immediately once he sees the deep glare on her face.

"Alright Lancer, this is where I'm drawing the line." She says in a dark tone. Lancer shivers lightly as she steps forward. "I will not let you get away with any of this!" She says in a louder, lower pitched voice than usual. Lancer holds his hand out in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This isn't anything like you." He says as she shrugs lightly.

"Well Lancer, you and I are two different people, you don't control how I think." She then continues glaring into his eyes, making him wish he still had his facial shadow. "And what you have done or are planning is unacceptable." Lancer finally gives a slight frown of his own.

"I've done nothing that concerns you. What is your problem?" He asks as Noelle steps forward and lightly touches his shoulder.

"Lancer, I'm normally very calm and very shy around others, but even I have a breaking point." She squeezes his shoulder firmly, causing him to wince. "And since you're new here, I'm not afraid of showing you this side of me." Lancer jerks his arm and flips off of the tree trunk, landing on his feet.

"Okay. You've got a bad side, so what?" He asks with light confidence. Noelle sighs deeply and her tone lowers.

"Lancer, there comes a time when even the quietest people on Earth need to be reminded that they have a voice, don't you agree?" The blackjack nods. "Usually I can tolerate intolerance if there is a limit to it." She opens her eyes and gives another sharp glare to him. "But when someone like you attends our school, you need to know the basic guidelines." Lancer frowns.

"I don't remember doing anything wrong thus far." He says as she grabs him by the arm and raises it, he notices she's about half a foot taller than him and he begins sweating lightly.

"Well Lancer, you've openly interrupted the class a couple of times." She asserts.

"And? Isn't it Miss Alphys's job to cover that, not yours?" He asks before she continues.

"And you've stolen many items that belong to her." She states.

"She stole my sharpie marker, I'd call this getting even." He says as Noelle corners him to the edge of a tall tree.

"But here's what you don't get to do!" She exclaims furiously. "You do not get to play with Susie's heart! You understand?" She demands out of him. Lancer gives her a defensive frown.

"What?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" He shouts as she lightly presses his back harder against the tree.

"I'm someone who's known Susie for about eight years, and I'm a little shocked she just picked up a boyfriend who she's known for about one week." Lancer grips her arms and pushes her back a step, she loosens her grip but doesn't let go.

"Okay, Susie's love life is none of your business!" He asserts. She squeezes his shoulders again. "Ow." He mumbles.

"Look, Lancer! I've known Susie for way too long, and I've spent so much of my life worried about her! I'm not letting you break her heart!" Lancer firmly pushes her in the chest and shoves her off of him. "Hey!" She bumps into the back of the tree trunk.

"Stop being so assertive! I never said I'd cheat on her now did I?" He asks demandingly. She brushes the back of her sweater and steps forward.

"Alright little guy, perhaps you want to push me in a sensitive area again?" She asks as he frowns.

"You have no breast tissue." He remarks before coming up with something savage. "It's no wonder Jevil mistook you for a boy." Noelle gasps deeply as the spade boy chuckles.

"That is not funny!" She exclaims as her intense frown comes back. "You'd better wipe that smirk off your face before things get physical!" Lancer holds his hand out and turns his head aside.

"Calm down, will you?" He asks humbly. "If we can carry this out maturely, I'd prefer you and I refrain from invading each other's personal space. Is that too much to ask?" Noelle makes another fist, but she doesn't step forward.

"Alright but you better watch what you say Mr. Insensitive." She says as he nods.

"Sorry about that last remark, it was very rude." He admits. "However, if you'd please take my last statement into account, I'm not going to cheat on Susie." He states as she frowns in annoyance.

"Fine, but I would like to remind you that Susie's love for you is completely artificial. She didn't fall in love naturally." She states. He nods.

"I'm fully aware her initial infatuation wasn't in her conscious control. However, even after I turned her down the first time, she refused to accept the reversal to the spell." Noelle raises an eyebrow.

"Spell? As in magical power?" The blackjack nods.

"Yes. Jevil originally used the Miraculous Heartthrob on Susie to spite her after a fight with my dad." The reindeer interrupts.

"Oh, I see now. This all happened in this alternate dimension you mentioned before. Didn't it?" Lancer's eyes widen. He knew he wasn't supposed to mention that detail before, but he completely forgot about it.

"Well, yes. This alternate dimension is the birthplace of me and Ralsei. And we spent the past week fighting my father before we could come here. Jevil ultimately killed him to protect us." He openly states. Noelle smirks sinisterly.

"Oh, I see how it is. You and your small group of friends have been fighting people from your world rather than attending school." Lancer gasps as she continues. "I bet if I told the authorities of this, you'd probably get expelled."

"No, no, no!" He pleads. "You wouldn't actually tell anyone about this, now would you?!" She shrugs and chuckles under her breath.

"Welcome to my school Lancer. Anarchy is strictly off limits, and so is stealing from our teachers. Unless you want any of these secrets exposed to Miss Alphys, you'd better not fuck up your relationship with Susie." Lancer glares.

"As if! Susie would probably threaten to eat your face right now!" He responds as her evil smirk becomes a disappointed frown.

"Well Lancer, unfortunately, Susie's not here, now is she?" Lancer stammers for a moment before she continues. "And you notice how she said I'm in no way dangerous? Do you really think she'd believe you if you told her about this confrontation?" The spade boy glares.

"You're going to blackmail me?" He asks in anger. She shrugs mock hopelessly.

"Well, it's too bad someone had to mistakenly tell me everything that happened." Lancer makes a fist. "And now that you have to show your ugly face in this town, you'd best keep your lover satisfied." Lancer nearly immediately throws a fist at her, but he takes a moment to evaluate the look on her face. He then applies his greatest ability.

"Wow, I might as well fold my hand, huh Mr. Holiday?" He asks.

"I'm a girl." She corrects, without moving a muscle on her dead frown.

"But perhaps you don't know about my skills as the Jack of Spades." He states before refocusing. "I've made out with Susie for nearly hours at a time." Noelle's eyebrow twitches, but she continues frowning.

"Good for you, you perverted imbecile." She remarks Lancer could hear slight agitation in her voice.

"And, I spent last night in Susie's bed." Noelle flinches and her eyes widen slightly. "We got pretty intimate when snuggling." Noelle's forehead begins raging lightly.

"Oh, you little parasite!" She mumbles loudly as he fearlessly levitates a little closer.

"And we were completely in the nude." He states in a teasing tone. Noelle's body begins tensing up, catching Lancer's attention as he ignores her infuriated face. "What's up with your body?" He asks as her legs tense together.

"What are you doing? Checking me out, Mr. Insensitive?" She asks as she begins making a fist.

"Yes, I wish Susie's muscles were this firm when I got to climb all over her bare body like a sloth." The reindeer quickly acts up.

"Nobody does that to Susie!" She screams as she sends her fist toward the blackjack's face, however, he'd already raised a sharp spade above her fist. The spade is firmly lowered swiftly the moment it's close enough, leaving a long, thin opening into her hand. "OUCH!" Noelle exclaims in a much higher-pitched voice.

"Que duele? Bitch." He remarks as she snarls under her breath. Her hand begins bleeding lightly.

"Alright! No more projectiles!" She demands. Lancer chuckles and proceeds to surround her with spades.

"I thought we agreed not to interfere with each other's personal space, and you initiated a punch." He states as he flips them around and sends to back of them towards her, she's hit firmly in many locations by the spade tails.

"OW!" Noelle screams as she falls onto her rear. Her body is covered in bruises beneath her sweater. Lancer levitates forward and lifts her up with his arm. Noelle quickly shoves him firmly and he slides through some leaves, but he doesn't fall over. "Alright, I understand you have some power." Lancer chuckles.

"Some is a massive understatement." He replies. "I think I could slice your body up and watch the vultures fight over your corpse." The reindeer glares darkly and stands up.

"Wow, you're really that psychopathic? Maybe you are right for Susie." She makes a fist and shows it to him. "However, I'm not backing down just because you have magic." Lancer smirks and his spades disappear.

"Oh please, why would I murder you?" He asks as he stares into her eyes. "Is it really gentlemanly for a boyfriend to kill his competition?" Noelle flinches but doesn't lighten her frown.

"What do you mean?" She asks as the blackjack repositions himself about five feet apart from her.

"You know Noelle, you're extremely smart and physically pretty strong for someone so frail." He states as his savage smirk returns. "However, you've never battled a blackjack before. If you bust, you're screwed."

"What are you saying?" She asks.

"Let's just say, I know your secret, and you know mine. So, we can push this game while we're tied, or you can pray for an ace to settle your victory." She gives him a confused look.

"I don't know what this means. I don't play card games." She snarls as he shrugs.

"There's a real surprise. You did an excellent job bluffing a couple of minutes ago with your hostile attitude. But you completely underestimated your opponent." She sighs again.

"You'd better not hurt Susie." She says. Lancer steps forward abruptly, throwing her off guard.

"Oh, I sure as hell did hurt Susie! And she hurt me!" He says furiously. Her frown becomes a more surprised look.

"What?! You've actually hurt her physically?!" She exclaims. He nods and lifts up his shirt, revealing a purplish bruise below his chest.

"You see this? This is where Susie hit me with her ax." He states as he drops his shirt and points at her. "Have you ever been hit by an ax before?" Noelle adamantly shakes her head.

"No, I'm much to mature to resort to violence." She states. Lancer nearly explodes.

"You were just trying to punch my face!" He exclaims as she steps forward and makes a fist.

"Yeah, and I'll do it again, you little punching bag." She threatens. Lancer summons a large spade out of the ground and holds it up as a shield, he then pushes it forward, sending Noelle back a few feet to regain the distance between them.

"Look, Noelle, the point is, I do truly love Susie, because I've allowed her to damage me until I nearly died, without feeling the need to retaliate." He firmly points at her. "And I don't need you to get involved just because you're jealous!" He exclaims, causing her to gasp and scoff.

"What? How do you know I like Susie?!" She asks as her glare returns. Lancer's frown subsides.

"Well Noelle, I assure you could've hidden that secret from me. But though you watch your mouth better than I do, you don't watch your movements." He points between her legs. "When I mentioned getting intimate with Susie, I could see your pants tighten." Noelle blushes lightly, continuing to frown.

"Why, how perverted of you." She says in an annoyed tone as he frowns.

"It's not perverted, it's strategic!" He asserts. "I watched your subtle movements as I told you about my time with Susie and little did you know, I was bluffing." Noelle flinches.

"You were lying about something?!" He nods.

"Yes. It's true Susie and I fought with our lives, and we spent the night together, but we did keep our bodies clothed during said night." The reindeer sighs lightly, but her attitude is untouched.

"That's rather relieving." She says casually as he nods.

"Oh, I agree. However, the fact that you tried to hide behind an intense glare was exposed once your body reacted to that statement." He points at her. "And the moment you expose your weakness to your opponent, the advantage is dropped." Noelle's frown fades lightly.

"So, you know about my sexuality?" She asks as he nods. "Big deal." She sarcastically states as Lancer proceeds.

"Indeed. And I think my girlfriend might be interested in hearing that, don't you think?" She feels her body nearly shut down on her.

"What?! You're going to tell Susie I'm a lesbian?" Noelle asks in frustration. Lancer frowns adamantly and shakes his head.

"No, I'm going to tell her you specifically have the hots for her." She gasps under her breath and glares darkly.

"I don't think so. You can't prove that." She remarks as he shrugs.

"Well considering you had to pull me out here because you couldn't speak to Susie without blushing," Noelle's blush returns, along with a shocked expression. "And your entire body tensed up the moment I bluffed about intimacy with her." The reindeer snaps out of her daze and puts her hands on her hips.

"So, what's your point?" She asks. Lancer sighs deeply and mimics her gruff attitude.

"My point is you have a crush on Susie, and just now you blushed again, so you cannot fool me." He states. "And how would you feel if I told Susie you were bossing me around because you wanted to be in my place?" Noelle growls.

"I'd greatly prefer you do not do that." She warns as he nods.

"Good, now we understand each other." He holds out his hand. "So long as you don't tell anyone about the borrowed equipment or the dark world, I will not tell Susie about your secret love." She shakes his hand reluctantly.

"Okay, I suppose it's a deal." She agrees as he ends the handshake.

"Nonetheless Noelle, now that I've seen this side of you, my interpretation of you has been scarred. So, I hope you realize I couldn't care less about your feelings toward this situation whatsoever." Noelle shrugs.

"Look, we don't need to fight." She states. "I just want to let you know I'm willing to fight if you fuck this up."

"I think we've already done enough fighting." Lancer states. "Now we both know things we wish the other person didn't know. So, are you going to push while we're both sitting on twenties, or are you going to hit for that lucky victorious ace in hopes of ensured victory?" She raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you saying?" She asks.

"A little Blackjack reference." He states. "The ideal goal being to reach twenty-one, or at least get closer to it than your opponent without busting." He clarifies as Noelle shrugs.

"I don't like card games. Can you please get to the point?" She asks impatiently.

"If I'm expelled from school, I can always return to my own world and live there. If your secret is exposed, it will destroy you, and Susie's thoughts of who you are." Noelle feels dead inside. She can't believe he figured all this out.

"Well... shut up!" She shouts in frustration. Lancer shuts his eyes adamantly and nods once.

"I'll keep your secret from Susie so long as you keep mine from Miss Alphys." He promises. "However, if you push your luck, realize that neither of us will regain the winnings we bet on the table during this stressful conversation."

"Lancer..." She pauses for a few seconds. Then her frown has subsided entirely. "It seems I underestimated you." She looks down with slight sadness.

"Wait, what?" He asks as she sighs.

"You're right. I just let my sensitive side control all my emotions." She states as she lightly squeezes the area he'd cut on the back of her hand. "Maybe this confrontation wasn't such a good idea." Lancer pulls out a handkerchief and holds it to her hand. "Ow." She winces as blood begins soaking the thick napkin.

"There, is that better?" He asks humbly, Noelle sighs and faces him. Not smiling, but in a fairly respectful manner.

"Yes, thank you." She says sincerely as the spade boy begins smiling casually.

"You're welcome, Noelle." He says maturely. She turns aside with a guilty look on her face.

"I am such a loser." She mumbles lightly. Lancer raises an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" He asks. She faces him and frowns lightly.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're more innocent than I thought you were." Lancer rolls his eyes.

"And you're a little less innocent than I thought you were." He states as she sighs. "But that doesn't make you a loser." The reindeer girl sighs as a teardrop lands on her injured hand.

"My dad told me to toughen up and stop being so defenseless." She says with slight sadness in her voice. "I thought if I was assertive towards you, I'd actually have a little bit of power for once." She shamefully says as the blackjack gives her a confused look.

"What? You're sitting on perfect attendance, a reasonable cross-country season, respect from all your classmates, and a 4.0 GPA! How the hell are you a powerless loser?!" He asks surprisingly, though Noelle doesn't lighten her look.

"Because I don't have any true friends anymore." She states as she continues tearing up lightly. "People are nice to me, but I just don't fit in anywhere." Lancer holds his hand up.

"Hold it! You don't have any true friends? Why not?" He asks sympathetically.

"My only true friend was Dess. But he's no longer part of this school." She says sadly as Lancer sighs.

"Can you please and that detail to your testimony?" He asks as she nods.

"Sure." She takes a deep breath and begins telling her tale. "I've known Dess ever since kindergarten. He and I were both misfits to the rest of the school, and he kept me comforted all the time." She pulls a small picture of him out of her pocket and stares at it. "He never let anyone pick on me or boss me around, including Susie. But when we got to seventh grade, Kris took advantage of my gullibility."

"What?" Lancer asks in shock. "Kris bluffed on you?" Noelle nods lightly and looks up at Lancer's face. She smiles coyly once she sees sympathy in his eyes.

"Yes. He enjoyed frightening me by putting ketchup on his arms and telling me it was blood, I screamed out loud in front of everyone." Lancer levitates forward and pats her on the shoulder.

"Look, Kris can be a total clown sometimes, but do you think maybe he didn't realize he was joking with an overly sensitive person?" He asks as she shrugs.

"I have no clue. But that's not the worst part." She shuts her eyes and shivers nervously. "He told me ICE-E was real and ate children." Lancer chuckles once.

"Well, I don't think that's something too sinister. You're not still mad at him about that are you?" He asks. Noelle sighs deeply and continues staring at her photo of Dess.

"No, but after I told Dess about this, he smacked Kris over the head with a whiffle bat." Lancer's expression shifts massively. "Kris got a concussion, and he became about ninety-eight percent more silent. But Dess was both expelled and sent to juvie for doing that." Lancer frowns lightly.

"Okay, poor you, and poor Kris." He says before showing light anger. "But Dess took it way too far. Are you really going to act like he's the victim in this?" Noelle shakes her head and glances at her wound, and then at Lancer's belly.

"Lancer, can I please see your injury one more time?" She asks as Lancer puts his hands to his shirt.

"Are you sure?" She nods. "Alright." He lifts up his shirt and she stares at his dark bruise. She then taps her own muscles Lancer had hit with those inverted spades.

"I think I see it now. Some people need to just toughen up." Lancer lets his shirt down.

"I'm still really confused over all this." He states as Noelle sighs.

"I'll try to be clear. I've been too weak and too innocent to confront anyone my entire life, and I didn't want you to treat Susie the way Dess treated Kris." She clarifies. "I thought if I intimidated you then perhaps you'd be more serious. But after hearing about how Susie fell in love with you, I never thought you could be sincere." Lancer sighs and nods.

"I understand your point of view." He says. "And I'm really sorry if I'm in the way of your dream girl." Noelle smiles lightly and shakes her head.

"That's not your fault." She reassures. "I just want you to be the sincerest boyfriend you can be." She says before turning her head aside. "I'll just, find someone else." Lancer taps her on the shoulder lightly, catching her attention.

"Noelle, I don't want you to feel bad. I'm a misfit loser myself." He states as her mood lightens up.

"Really? You seem like a marvelous person." She comments as Lancer shrugs.

"I've been in my castle my whole life with nothing but an agenda involving genocide to lighteners. I always got my way and pushed around everyone almost all the time. There were never any consequences for my actions, but I never got anything out of it either." He looks into her eyes and smiles lightly. "But if I showed my dad the same courage you showed me when we began, maybe he'd still be alive today." Noelle sighs with an ashamed look.

"I shouldn't have approached you like that. It was uncivil of me." She states as he shakes his head.

"Don't feel bad about it. Honestly, I'm pretty impressed." He says passionately. "Because though it wasn't necessary to react that way, it shows a little bravery. You're willing to be brave and stand up when someone might do something mean to someone you care about." Noelle sheds another tear.

"Wow. Are you saying I have more potential than I think?" She asks as he shrugs.

"Who am I to judge you?" He asks. "You're a much more mild-mannered person and frankly I'm a little jealous of your GPA. I think that if you want to stand up for yourself, you can easily tear down whoever it is who's against you." He then steps back and his smile fades. "But if you make an assumption about someone before learning who they truly are, you might end up hurting someone you may really care about." Noelle glooms and looks into his eyes.

"Lancer, I'm not saying I don't care about you, but-"

"I don't mean me." The blackjack interrupts. "I'm referring to Susie." The reindeer's ears perk up. "If Susie saw this little fight we had, do you think she'd be happy with either of us?"

"No. She'd feel betrayed." She responds almost inaudibly. Lancer taps her shoulder lightly, causing her to wince. "Please be gentle." She requests as she faces him. He gives her a guilty look.

"I'm sorry about the spades, and about that sexist comment." Noelle smiles lightly and wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for hitting you against that tree and trying to blackmail you." Lancer's smile widens.

"Apology accepted. And do you think maybe if you don't tell anyone about where I came from, or about this fight, maybe we could be friends?" Noelle shyly chuckles.

"I think you'd be happier without me. Your friendship with Kris and that goat boy is extremely cute." She states as Lancer rolls his eyes.

"Come on, I don't think they're any cuter than you are." He compliments, causing her to blush lightly.

"Thank you." She finally stands up and gives him a confident look. "So you want to be my friend?" She asks as the spade boy nods.

"Yes Noelle, I think you'd be a perfect addition to our friend group." He states as he holds out his hand. "So let's start over from the top. Hi, I'm Prince Lancer." Noelle giggles and shakes his hand.

"I'm Noelle Holiday." She responds. "Nice to meet you." The blackjack chuckles and ends the handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine." He remarks as he points the direction they came from. "Now, how about we return to our friend Susie and see what she's up to?" The young reindeer giggles lightly.

"That sounds wonderful." He begins following him as he starts levitating away. "Lancer." He stops in his tracks.

"What?" He asks as he notices the shy look on her face.

"You won't... ever tell Susie about my inner feelings, will you?" She asks whilst blushing lightly.

"Of course not." He says. "Even if you do rat me out on robbing Alphys, I won't share your personal feelings. It's not what friends are for." Noelle's blush fades. She now feels much more comfortable around him.

"Thank you, Lancer. And I promise not to tell anyone anything I've learned about you." She winks cutely. "This never happened." She says as Susie steps forward from the distance.

"What never happened?" She asks as they both flinch. "Where have you two been?" The spade boy and reindeer girl face each other.

"We got lost," Lancer responds as Noelle nods nervously in agreement.

"But Noelle runs through these woods every day for cross-country training. What happened this time?" Susie asks as Noelle chuckles loudly.

"I sort of lost my head in the conversation. Your boyfriend is really interesting." Susie frowns lightly as Lancer chuckles.

"I sure am!" He says egotistically. Susie glances at Noelle's cut hand.

"Um Noelle, what happened to your hand?" She asks. Noelle flinches and stares at her completely clean cut, realizing she can't call it a potential scrape or graze.

"Well..." Lancer begins mumbling. "I sort of accidentally cut her with my spade." Noelle flinches as Susie puts her hands on her hips.

"Lancer!" She whispers firmly as the purple dragon steps forward with an annoyed look.

"Didn't you learn to be careful with those things?" She asks assertively. Lancer stands there with a guilty look and cornered body position.

"I'm sorry Noelle." He says as Noelle makes a subtle fist.

"Noelle is extremely sensitive and frail Lancer," Susie says to him. "Perhaps you owe her a little more than a simple apology." She suggests. Noelle finally speaks up.

"Susie, leave him alone!" She confronts bravely. Both of them turn her direction with surprised looks on their faces.

"Noelle, what's come over you?" Susie asks. Noelle looks into her eyes and her blush finally fades entirely.

"Lancer was only trying to help me." She asserts. "A large bug jumped off of a tree and latched onto my hand. He attempted to kill it with one of his spades!" She insists as Susie's look begins altering.

"Whoa dude, calm down, will you?" The reptilian teen asks as she proceeds.

"The bug moved a second too soon and he got my hand." She clarifies. "But he's done everything he can to help treat that cut and make me feel better." Her strong spirit comes back. "So take it easy on him, will you?" She asks aggressively as Susie flinches in shock. She'd never seen Noelle half as assertive before.

"Okay, I'm really sorry." She says as she faces Lancer. "Sorry, sweetie." Lancer smiles and hugs her.

"It's alright honey. I love you." He says cutely as Susie blushes lightly.

"Right, I love you too." She attempts to push him off of her. "But not in front of Noelle." She says as the reindeer girl chuckles.

"Honestly, I think it's adorable." She states as she shrugs casually. "But are you going to just stand there and let him give you all his love?" She asks. Susie chuckles nervously.

"Okay, I suppose not." She sits on her knees and begins kissing Lancer. As he kisses back he gives Noelle a thumbs up. The young reindeer only smiles satisfactorily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was rather intense. I felt like since I'm such a hardcore shipper of Lancer and Susie, I needed to include Noelle sooner or later. And I figured a moment of toughness for Noelle was long overdue. I'm still trying to fit her nicely into the plot, but I assure you she'll play a significant role in the Game chapters later on. Anyways, have a nice day! :) **


	6. Love and Lasers

Love and Lasers

**Jevil's Note: Hello boys and girls of all ages! This is your favorite character Jevil, coming to you with a few critical announcements! Lord Kinesis is busy planning some lyrics for the song that will be sung in the next chapter, so he wanted me to relay these messages. MESSAGES! **

**Jevil: *Points to the audience* First of all, Keenman told me he's tired of the underwhelming amount of Deltarune Fanfiction! Undertale has been out for a little more than four years, and it has 9.1K different stories! Deltarune has been out for half a year and hasn't hit 100! THAT IS PRETTY DAMN RIDICULOUS! *Calms down* If you're a fan of Deltarune, please do your part for the fandom! Is this game already dead to you? Or can we really bring this to space with sheer creativity?! I'm counting on you fans and so is he! Either start making five or six unique one-shots, or perhaps just one very long adventurous story. Either one works! **

**Jevil: *Next page* Secondly, though the Keenman doesn't like asking for reviews, the fate of this story is completely dependent on fan opinions. If enough people support the idea of shipping me and Alphys, he needs to know. I myself don't really know how I feel about her yet, but I can do anything! And therefore, I can be shipped with ANYONE! **

**Jevil: *Scrolls to the bottom* Thirdly, aside from shipping two basic characters, you'll also get a potential voice in who might win the Chaotic Game. That said, in reviews, or maybe a private message to Lord Kinesis, you'll get to choose three people you want to win, and whoever receives the most will win! Choose two members between; Berdly, Catti, Noelle, Jockington, Monster Kid, Snowdrake, and Temmie, as well as one of; Kris, Susie, Ralsei, or Lancer. The victor, in the end, may be influenced by you in the audience if you choose to influence it. **

**Jevil: *Throws script aside* That is all for now! Carry on you epic readers! **

* * *

**Tuesday 6:30 A.M. Kris's house**

Kris and Ralsei are sound asleep in Kris's bed. Both are exhausted after hearing Jevil's complex game idea, and little did they know, they haven't heard the end of it yet.

**HOOONNNKKK!**

"AH!" Kris and Ralsei exclaim as they wake up and glare at the laughing jester.

"Ha, ha, ha! That was too funny!" Jevil drops to the floor and kicks around laughing hysterically.

"Jevil! That was rude, not funny!" Ralsei exclaims furiously. Kris gives a casual shrug.

"Well you have our attention, so what's the big idea?" He asks.

"Well, school starts at eight, right?" Jevil asks as the human nods. "Well then perhaps I should ask before I steal. Can I borrow your Nintendo Switch for one day?" Ralsei sighs.

"What do you mean steal? Are you going to take it regardless of Kris's response?" He asks as the joker taps his chin.

"Well no, but if the answer is no, all I need him to do is tell me where I can steal a different one." He levitates up to the young lad's face and grimaces largely. "What do you say?!" Kris frowns and pushes his face back.

"Don't break any laws Jevil, you can borrow my Switch as long as you don't break it." He permits.

"Goody, goody, goody!" The jester exclaims as he teleports to the device and unplugs the cords. "Thank you!" He teleports with the items in his arms. Ralsei rolls his eyes and frowns at his boyfriend.

"Isn't it pretty pathetic that he woke us up early just to ask that?" The young lad smiles and shrugs.

"Hey, if Jevil likes video games, who are we to blame him?" He asks. "Besides, I think Miss Alphys likes video games too." He says while blushing lightly. Ralsei frowns disdainfully.

"I think you're taking the relationship of Jevil and Miss Alphys a little too seriously." He says. "It's none of your business." Kris chuckles.

"Isn't it our business to take care of our joking friend?" He asks as Ralsei sighs deeply.

"I'm still only half-fond of Jevil thus far. He's not really easy to get along with." The dark goat states.

"I will admit having Jevil around isn't always easy." Kris states before smiling. "But it's always interesting." Ralsei exhales and turns away from him.

"Kris, about that. I'm failing my task." He states.

"How come?" Kris asks with a curious look.

"I might've connected with Jockington, and Lancer seems rather close to Temmie." He pauses and then faces the human. "But I don't know how to connect our friend group to Noelle, Snowdrake, Catti, Monster Kid, or Berdly." He shamefully says. Kris frowns.

"Fuck Berdly. That douchebag is the very person I warned you, you couldn't befriend. Just because he gets A's all the time, he thinks he knows more than you!" He says before smirking savagely. "But he doesn't." Ralsei faces him.

"Don't you think making fun of Berdly's character will only push us further away from him?" He asks.

"Berdly's too far off to bring closer. He's absolutely disgusting." He says as he puts on his shirt. "But if Jevil is going to do something with Alphys, we need to supervise." He says. "Maybe we can have him assist us in our goal." Ralsei rolls his eyes and stands up.

"I suppose we should get to the school before he trashes it." Ralsei puts on his robe and the two of them exit the room.

* * *

**7:00 A.M. Delta School Entrance**

Susie and Lancer are inside the gym setting up heavy amplifiers under the bleachers. Lancer is programming the boards on the bleachers to split and make room for the amplifiers to come through them. Susie is setting all of them up and plugging the cords into an outlet that connects all the machinery in the room.

"I can't believe Jevil is going to do this to our teacher." Lancer states as he closes the wall outlet. The reptilian teen chuckles.

"I'm just disappointed I don't get to watch." She mumbles. The spade boy levitates closer to her.

"Don't worry about it honey, I'll set up a few surveillance cameras." He assures. "That way we can choose which angle you want to see them at." He says as Susie smiles proudly.

"Lancer, you're so damn nerdy and I love you for it." She states as he giggles.

"Awe, you're a bully that has a thing for a nerd. That's even cuter than falling for a nerd." He says as he looks over his book of instructions.

"How are you so damn intelligent?" Susie asks. Lancer raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I want to make one thing clear. I've been exposed to many forms of technology my whole life, but I'm not very intelligent on a non-technological scale." He states before grabbing a wrench. "My dad told me I needed to learn this in case the fountain ever stopped working. I'd need to repair it." Susie chuckles.

"I see. And you're quite a hard worker at it too." She says, stroking his ego.

"I know." Lancer responds cutely. "I'm a genius." He opens his book and shows her some wiring pages. "I bet I'll get the best Geometry grade this year. I'm pretty good at shapes." His smile fades. "But I'll probably get C's in all the other classes." Susie chuckles.

"I've never gotten anything above a B- anyways. I'm sure you'll do fine." She says as a tall skeleton opens the door.

"GASP! WHAT ARE YOU STUDENTS DOING IN THIS BUILDING LONG BEFORE CLASS BEGINS?" Susie smirks.

"Coach Papyrus. My favorite adult in this boring building." She says as she grabs the blackjack's arm and drags him closer. "Meet my boyfriend Lancer."

"HELLO NEW KID!" Papyrus says whilst smiling largely. "WELCOME TO DELTA SCHOOL!" He says as they shake hands.

"Heh, today's my second day sir." Lancer responds as Papyrus looks around.

"SAY, WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE?" He asks as Susie chuckles and pats his shoulder.

"Well you pile of dog treats," Susie says, causing him to frown lightly. "We were setting up a large boombox trap that'll activate at the touch of a button. Miss Alphys is going to be so shocked." The skeleton chuckles.

"YOU'RE PRANKING HER?" He asks and winks. "I GOT IT! YOU CHILDREN WHAT TO BRING HER BORING STRESSFUL LIFE INTO EXCITEMENT!" Lancer and Susie smirk and face each other.

"Actually, we don't." Lancer responds. "But my older cousin does." He states.

"WHO?" The coach asks as the Joker teleports inside. "WHOA!"

"I have arrived!" Jevil announces as he turns toward Papyrus. "Are you the gym coach?" The skeleton nods humbly.

"INDEED, I AM! I DO BASIC TRAINING, WEIGHTLIFTING, SOCCER, CROSS-COUNTRY, AND I'M PREPARED TO MASTER THE ART OF MAKING OTHERS MASTER MORE SPORTS!" He chuckles for minute. "NYEH, HEH, HEH." Jevil levitates closer.

"Awesome! Here's your job for today!" He places the Nintendo Switch into his arms, drawing a questionable look from him. "You're going to go home and play video games all day!" Papyrus frowns.

"NYET! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'M ANYTHING LESS THAN THE BEST AT MY JOB!" He drops the system on the floor, causing Susie and Jevil to gasp.

"Hey! That's Kris's Nintendo Switch!" Jevil shouts. "Be careful with- WHOA!" Papyrus pulls him closer to the point their noses nearly touch.

"LOOK KID, I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO BRIBE ME INTO SLACKING OFF!" Jevil flinches for a second. "I'M NOT LOSING MY JOB! GOT IT?" Lancer levitates closer.

"I think he means to take a day off." He states as the skeleton rolls his eyes.

"OH PLEASE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REFUSE TO SPEND ANY TIME OUT OF MY JOB. OFF DAYS BELONG TO PEOPLE WHO ARE IRRESPONSIBLE WITH THEIR LIFE!" Susie rolls her eyes.

"Or maybe people who actually have lives." She remarks as Jevil teleports out of his grip and levitates above him.

"Hold it, did you just call me 'kid?'" He asks as Papyrus raises an eyebrow.

"YES. WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?" He asks as Jevil bursts out in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Susie frowns and tries to reach him.

"Jevil, calm down." She jumps up and fails to quite grab him from his altitude.

"SERIOUSLY, I DEMAND YOU CLARIFY!" Papyrus shouts as Jevil levitates down to the floor and casually stops laughing.

"How old are you?" He asks sincerely.

"TWENTY-EIGHT." Papyrus answers. "AND YOU'RE TWENTY-TWO?" Jevil leans closer and holds a hand to his cheek.

"I'm almost sixty-six." He whispers, causing Jevil's jaw to drop.

"WHAT?! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE AROUND ALPHYS'S AGE! BUT, YOU'RE OLDER THAN KRIS'S FATHER!" He stammers as Lancer and Susie laugh subtly. "YOU'RE OLDER THAN MY FATHER!" He grabs the jester's shoulders and pulls him closer. "HOW DID YOU AGE LIKE THIS?!" He asks both pleading and demanding.

"Dude, relax!" Jevil remarks as Papyrus lightly releases him. "I've been immortal my whole life. And having insane amounts of fun keeps me young." Papyrus's eyes light up.

"REALLY?! FUN IS THE SECRET TO ETERNAL YOUTH?!" The joker nods and lifts up the Nintendo Switch from the floor.

"Indeed. Video games?" Papyrus stares for a few seconds and his eyes twitch.

"I-I DON'T KNOW. SHOULD I PLAY SWITCH INSTEAD OF WORKING TODAY?" He asks Susie and Lancer.

"By all means." Susie says as they both nod.

"Unless you want to stick around and watch Jevil throw Miss Alphys around the room." He remarks as Jevil gasps.

"LANCER! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" He shouts. He faces Papyrus and sweats lightly. "I just wanted to dance with her." Papyrus flinches and sighs lightly with a lower expression.

"I get it." He says in a completely sound tone. "You have a sincere crush on her, don't you?" The joker shrugs.

"I mean, she's extremely adorable," He pauses. "And I'm partially trying to dance with her because she has insanely soft hands that are beyond irresistible." Susie and Lancer's jaws drop.

"Oh, my, god." Susie mumbles quietly as he continues.

"Her sweet flowery scent is indescribably magnetizing." Lancer puts his hand to his mouth.

"Whoa." He whispers.

"And her skin is so beautifully yellow like none other." He glances at Papyrus, who's face is on pause. "And the way she blushes is just... cute." He looks into Papyrus's eyes and shakes his shoulders lightly. "Do you think she'd dance with me?!" Papyrus smirks seductively.

"You're hopelessly in love with her, aren't you?" Jevil stutters as the skeleton presses his finger up to his lips. "OH NO, NO OBJECTIONS!" He responds back in his massive upbeat tone. "YOU LIKE ALPHYS AND WANT TO DANCE WITH HER!" He faces Susie and Lancer, both staring with wide eyes. "RIGHT STUDENTS?"

"Jevil, are you serious?" Susie mumbles as Jevil frowns and turns away with his arms crossed.

"I am serious! I think a dance will really show her my perspective." Papyrus laughs.

"NYEH, HEH, HEH!" He pats Jevil's shoulder. "WELL YOUTHFUL SENIOR CITIZEN, YOU'RE SMOOTHER THAN A GHOST'S OUTLINE!" He says in an upbeat manner. Jevil frowns and faces Lancer.

"You believe me, right Lancer?" He asks as the spade boy shakes his head lightly.

"No Jevil, I think you love Miss Alphys." He retracts a small meter with a heart on it from his pocket. "You might want to try this new invention we and Noelle worked on yesterday." Susie raises an eyebrow.

"You built a love meter when I wasn't looking?" Lancer shrugs.

"Noelle thought if we let you touch any small inventions; you'd end up eating them." Susie gives a slightly offended look.

"Really?" He shakes his head.

"No, but I was worried your meaty hands might damage the fragile item." Susie nods once and shrugs casually as the joker grabs the device.

"So how does it work?" He asks as Lancer points at a small diaphragm on the bottom.

"You press the diaphragm to your heart, and it uses your heart rate and pulse frequency to determine your feelings for someone." The joker stares at the levels on a graph beside it.

"A zero to one hundred percent meter?" Lancer nods frantically.

"Yeah! If you have at least forty, it means you'd like to get to know them better. Sixty means you are attracted to them, and you hope it gets better. And eighty means you actually do love this person and hope they reciprocate the feelings!" Susie frowns curiously.

"How about a solid one hundred?" She asks as Lancer shrugs.

"I don't think that's ever been done before. One hundred indicates you desperately love someone to the point you almost literally cannot live without them." Papyrus smirks as Jevil holds the item to his own chest.

"I BET I'D HAVE A FULL HUNDRED FOR EVERYONE!" He says with sparkling eyes. "I ABSOLUTELY LOVE AND ADORE EVERYONE!" He exclaims euphorically. The jester frowns lightly.

"You're a skeleton. You have no heartbeat." Jevil remarks. Papyrus pauses and scratches his invisible ear.

"Oh yeah, touché." He says in a low tone as the device beeps. Jevil glances at the number and his mood increases drastically.

"HA! It's only at twenty-seven!" He levitates closer and shoves it in front of Lancer's face. "BOOM!" Lancer takes the meter and stares curiously.

"Twenty-seven? That does mean you're getting there." The blackjack says as Jevil nods.

"Yes, but it also means I'm not romantically attracted to her at all. The twenties range is merely the friend zone." Papyrus gives a pitiful look.

"Oh, I have a feeling Alphys wouldn't do well with that." He says lowkey. "Almost half of the people she meets would put her in the fifties after speaking to them only once." Jevil faces Papyrus.

"Hey, Mr. Marowak!" He exclaims as he points at the Nintendo device. "I thought you were playing games!" Papyrus exhales deeply and shakes his head.

"No Sir Jester. I don't have the heart to avoid school. Perfect attendance is the one thing I pride myself on more so than anything else." Jevil sighs and picks up the Switch.

"Fine, I'll bring this back." He teleports out of the gym. Papyrus regains his charisma and puts his hands on his hips.

"WELL CHILDREN, I MUST ASK YOU TO EXIT THE GYM, I'VE GOT SOME MORNING WORKOUTS TO GET THROUGH, UNLESS YOU WANT TO JOIN ME, PLEASE LEAVE." He says as Lancer gasps.

"No! I can't run or lift!" Susie chuckles.

"That's another thing I love about you. You're so helpless and out of shape." They turn around and walk out of the room as Papyrus heads for the weight room. Susie glances at the love meter again. "Do you mind if I try that device out?" Lancer smirks and hands it to her.

"Go for it, honey!" He exclaims as Kris and Ralsei walk in.

"Hi, Susie! Hi Lancer!" Ralsei exclaims as he waves at them. Lancer waves back.

"Ralsei, Kris! Nice to see you guys too!" Kris glances at Susie and the love meter.

"Um, what exactly is that thing you're holding?" He asks as the meter beeps.

"Eighty-four percent," Susie comments as Lancer gasps mockingly.

"What?! I thought you loved me! We're done!" Susie grips his shoulder and pulls him in.

"I still love you now don't I?" Ralsei stares at the meter.

"So, this thing calculates the amount of affection someone has for someone else?" Lancer nods.

"Indeed." He then makes a savage smirk. "And Susie isn't at one hundred, so I doubt we can stay together anymore!" Susie lifts him up.

"Then I guess I'll just have to devour your face." She says in an upbeat tone.

"No! Not your deadly teeth!" He screams innocently as she pulls him in and kisses his cheek. "Ha!" She continues to smooch him in different areas as he laughs frantically. "That tickles!" Kris frowns lightly.

"Hey Lancer, where did Jevil put my Switch?" He asks. Susie stops and lets Lancer regain his breath.

"Jevil offered it to Papyrus so he could own the gym for the day."

"Even though we already set everything up for him." Susie comments. Lancer's eyes widen upon remembrance.

"Also, you won't believe it! Jevil likes Miss Alphys!" He exclaims.

"What?!" Ralsei exclaims before facepalming. Kris stands there with sparkling eyes.

"I know! Aren't they adorable together?!" The human asks as Susie chuckles.

"I feel like Alphys just got thrown into a massive game that she doesn't know the rules to." She remarks. Ralsei faces Lancer.

"Lancer, you do realize trying to get Jevil and Alphys together is only going to piss him off more. And it's going to belittle Miss Alphys's already critical confidence state." He declares. Lancer shrugs and reaches into his pocket.

"If that happens, I'll just erase her memory with this thing!" He pulls out a small machine with an antenna.

"A memory wiper?" Kris asks as Lancer chuckles and turns it on.

"Yeah, look here Ralsei!"

"What? AH!" The bright light flashes into his eyes and he covers his eyes. "Not cool!" He responds as Lancer chuckles.

"What's not cool?" He asks as Ralsei points at him firmly.

"You tried to erase my memory with a high-frequency ultraviolet light! That can damage vision you know?!" He disdainfully shouts. Lancer raises an eyebrow.

"You remembered that?" He asks as the black goat nods. "Then this invention is a piece of garbage!" He firmly throws it on the ground, and it bounces. Susie picks it up and throws it on the ground, this time it shatters.

"You really need to start lifting." She comments as he frowns.

"I don't want to deflate myself!" He responds as Kris taps his shoulder.

"Hey Lancer, how many inventions did you build?" He asks curiously. Lancer shrugs.

"Let's see." He reaches into his pocket. "I've got the inflatable pacifier," He glances at Kris. "For silencing people you don't want to speak." He flips it over. "It's got a lock on the end and the combination cannot be done by oneself if they're not in front of a mirror." Kris grabs it.

"I might as well shove this in Berdly's mouth, so he never speaks again." Lancer pulls out another item.

"The shapeshifter key." He presses a couple of buttons and the key shifts in size and form. "Used for many types of locked doors." Ralsei's eyes sparkle.

"Ooh, resourceful!" He says as Lancer tosses it to him, he catches it successfully.

"It's yours, I insist." He says as he withdraws a very small pen-shaped ray gun. "And this is a cellular destabilizer." Susie immediately grabs it out of the blackjack's hand. "Hey!" He exclaims.

"This thing has my name written all over it!" The purple dragon exclaims as all three boys gasp.

"Susie! Put that thing down!" Ralsei shouts as Kris covers his face.

"Or at least point it the other way!" He says fearfully as Susie shrugs and waves it around carelessly.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?" She asks as she accidentally fires a beam out of the tip. Ralsei and Kris both flinch as it goes between them and hits Temmie as she walks in.

"AAAHHH!" Temmie screams and moves her body frantically all over, static emerging from her fur. "TEM IS BEING DESTABILIZED!" She exclaims in light pain and great fear. A couple of seconds later the pixelating wears off. "Huh? Wat did Tem jus ender?" She asks curiously as Susie glances at the laser.

"Hm, so that's what this button does." Both Ralsei and Kris frown at her as Lancer gives an intellectual gesture.

"How it works, is the laser basically throws a disruption to your cellular stability temporarily to stun all feeling in your body. It's like when your foot feels weird because it's been numb for so long." Temmie dashes forward and glares.

"Who shot that?" She asks as Susie points at Lancer.

"Your senpai did." Lancer glares at her.

"WHAT? I-" Susie shoves her hand over his face.

"He says he's tired of you trying to pet him all the time, so he wanted to throw a glitch into your body structure." Kris casually shrugs as Temmie's face turns bright red.

"Lancer! You iz no longer alowd at Tem's desk goin foward! Capich?" She asks as he pushes Susie off him.

"Look, it didn't do any long-term damage, so perhaps you should forgive me, and take that as a lesson not to put your hand in my shirt during class." Temmie frowns.

"Tem wil never fogive Lancer for partical disrupshon. Senpai dosn't even luv Tem!" She scoffs as she folds her arms and turns away.

"Come on Temmie." He states. "Want to trade places with Jockington?" He asks as Ralsei holds his hand out.

"I'm not giving you Jockington. He's my desk buddy now." He responds. Lancer frowns at Susie.

"Now look what you did." He says in annoyance.

"You built the stupid laser." She says as Kris steps forward.

"Tem, Lancer meant no harm you know?" Temmie opens one eye and glares adamantly.

"Tem won't lisen to anyone who defends Lancer! Senpai hates Tem!" She pouts as Lancer levitates forward.

"I'm going to throw up after this." He says as he takes a deep breath and puckers his lips. "Mwah." Temmie's eyes light up as he plants a large kiss on her cheek.

"AAHH! TEM IS VERY LOVESTRUCK!" She screams loudly as her heart begins to pound out of her chest for a few beats. Kris and Ralsei stare with concern, Lancer with disgust, and Susie with amusement. "TEM CAN'T STAY CONSCIOUS NOW! Ah." She casually faints on the floor with pink cheeks.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Susie laughs maniacally. "That was too fucking funny!" She grabs her gut and continues laughing as Kris casually smiles nervously.

"That was unexpected for sure." He comments as Ralsei withdraws the love meter.

"I'm kind of curious." He says as he places the tip over Temmie's heart. The meter vibrates intensely and then beeps. "One hundred?!" Susie gasps.

"What?! There's no way Temmie loves you more than me!" She exclaims as Lancer sighs.

"Okay, maybe it's got a few bugs. Nobody's perfect you know?" Ralsei lifts Temmie's arm up and gives Lancer a serious look.

"Well, congratulations Lancer. Temmie is now unconscious and you won't need to share your desk with her today." Kris frowns.

"Today's a geometry test day." He reminds them. "Sharing desks won't work anyways." Susie grins and faces Ralsei.

"That's okay, Jockington can stay there and you can have Berdly's seat. I'll make him move." She promises. Lancer taps his chin.

"But what if the nerd doesn't want to move?" He asks as Susie flashes out the laser.

"I'll zap him with this muscle dazer!" She says as she walks toward the classroom. "Until then let's start studying." She enters the room as Ralsei facepalms.

"I can't believe you let her take the destabilizer." He says firmly to the blackjack.

"What? I didn't know she would take it." He responds.

"What kind of drugs were you on when you made that device?" He asks. Lancer frowns.

"I don't know, creativity?" Kris chuckles.

"Look on the bright side, you could turn any of those in as your project." He says as he points toward the classroom. "Now let's go in an assist Susie in her studying." He says as he enters the room. Ralsei and Lancer face each other.

"Well, we should probably join them." He says. Ralsei glances at the crazy cat.

"What about Temmie? Shouldn't we help her?" The dark goat asks. The spade boy shakes his head.

"Temmie is on way too much crystal meth right now. If we take her to the nurse's office, the nurse will need a therapist." He says as he grabs Ralsei's arm and walks him away. "Let's get to the test." Just as they enter the room, a certain bird enters the school.

"Huh, what's this?" He asks as he approaches Temmie. "Temmie? What are you doing in the halls?" He asks. The cat doesn't make a sound in response. Berdly squints in suspicion. "That maniacal Joker is up to something sinister. Don't worry Temmie, I will expose that cocaine addict for drugging you in this school." He says as he enters the classroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, since Jevil is busy practicing his dance, I suppose now's a good spot to end this chapter. It is my sincerest apology that I haven't updated this story in three weeks. I guess after a semester ends, I'm not in the productive mood I formerly was. This story is still far from over, but please accept it if it takes a while. Also, please remember what Jevil said about the game. Two members from Alphys's class, along with one of the four teammates can be voted on in either reviews or private messaging. If any of you would like a specific classmate to make it to the end of the game, let me know before I decide the elimination order. **

**That is all for now. Thanks for being patient and reading this chapter!**

**P.S: Using Papyrus was a lot of fun! I should use him more often!**


	7. Radical Rave

Radical Rave

**Author's note: God I hate summer! Whenever I'm not in school, I'm never in the zone to writing fanfics like I usually am. With little motivation, it's tough to find the spirit I need to proceed. And until I have more votes, (Thank you Guest) I might just slow down on my writing. Extremely sorry if you love this story and want more of it more frequently. I do promise to finish it regardless, but it may take a little longer than some of you are hoping for. You will see my own lyrics for the World Revolving in this chapter, so be ready when it says "SONG BEGIN."**

* * *

**8:00 A.M. Alphy's classroom**

The four friends are sitting in one spot going over their geometry. Susie is still grinning from what happened a few minutes ago.

"Lancer, I still can't believe a single kiss knocked Temmie out cold." She says before chuckling a few times.

"I think it's funny that you're so okay with Lancer kissing other girls," Ralsei responds.

"Cheeks are fine, but his lips are mine." The purple dragon remarks. "Right sweetie?"

"Yeah, honey." The blackjack responds as he sketches an obtuse angle. "I've got everything taken care of to complete Jevil's plan." He faces Ralsei. "Also, don't worry about Noelle, I've brought her closer to us already." A certain bird enters the classroom.

"Brought her closer how?" The four friends turn to face their slightly nerdier classmate. Kris glares at him.

"It's none of your business Berdly." Kris states. "No one asked for your opinion." The blue jay rolls his eyes and faces Lancer.

"So Spade Boy, what did you and Noelle talk about?" He asks as Lancer gives him a savage smirk.

"Well for starters I can clarify your name wasn't mentioned a single time." Berdly shrugs.

"That figures. It's not like I'm the only thing on her mind." He says before glancing at Susie. "Unlike you." Susie raises an eyebrow slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks as he makes an intellectual gesture.

"It means you are on Noelle's mind all the time." Lancer flinches and faces Kris.

"Kris." He whispers while trying to send him visual signals. The human returns a confused look.

"Well she's a deer, I could just devour her to the bone," Susie says as Kris pulls out the inflatable pacifier. Ralsei gasps once he realizes what they're planning on.

"No, I mean she likes you." He says vaguely as Susie's eyebrow lowers.

"Wait, what are you saying?" The young lad grabs the pacifier and gets up quickly.

"That's enough chatter nerd!" He says as he goes directly for Berdly's beak.

"Hey Kris, I- MMH!" Jevil randomly teleports in front of him and absorbs the small quieter. "HM!" Kris gives a cold sweat.

"Oops. Sorry, Jevil." He says as the jester grabs it and tries to pull it out, failing to do so.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Berdly laughs loudly and plummets to the floor aiding his gut. "THAT IS TOO FUNNY!" He exclaims as Jevil glares at him and continues trying to remove the pacifier. Susie can't help but join in.

"HA! That is pretty funny!" She says as she joins Berdly in laughter. Ralsei sighs.

"It's about time someone shut him up." He mumbles as Jevil glares at Lancer and shakes him by the shoulders.

"Whoa! Calm down, I'll just use the combination." He says as he grips the handle on the end.

"MMTTTMMRRPHEHSSS" Jevil rotates around and transforms into the Devil's Knife. "That's better!" He says before shapeshifting back.

"Or you could just shapeshift," Lancer responds as the joker snatches the pacifier.

"What the hell is this thing?" He asks as Berdly stands up and puts on his patronizing face.

"It's a pacifier, you scatterbrain. It's used for quieting babies." He says as Lancer points to the lock on the end.

"This one specifically locks from behind someone's teeth so they can't remove it without someone's help, or by standing in front of a mirror." He says as Jevil chuckles.

"Well then, I guess I'll be playing with this for a while!" He faces Ralsei. "How about you? Did Lancer make you a device?" The dark goat nods and pulls out the shapeshifter key.

"Yeah, Lancer made a key capable of unlocking any door." He hands it to him. "It's yours if you want it for now." The jester nods and pockets it.

"Thank you very much Ralsei! This will be a lot of fun to use on bank safes, secret suitcases, all of your bedroom doors." Berdly gives a crept look and holds out his hand.

"Do that, and you'll be in prison!" He warns as the joker shakes his head.

"Then I can unlock the cell doors." He adds on. The reptilian teen chuckles.

"Maybe then you can unlock Miss Alphys's secret hentai collection." She jokes, causing Kris, Berdly, and Ralsei's eyes to widen.

"What's hentai?" Lancer asks as Jevil shakes his head.

"No, no, no." He looks into Lancer's eyes. "You and Susie can hardly sleep together with your underwear on, you don't get to learn what anime porn is." Ralsei facepalms as Lancer's eyes widen.

"And then you told him what it was anyway." He says in an annoyed tone as Berdly glares at Susie.

"Wait a second, you and your boyfriend get almost naked each night?!" He interrogates. Jevil nods.

"Yeah, I bet if I weren't bunking with them, they'd be completely naked." He pauses and gives them both a suspicious look. "Say, I wasn't with you guys last night, did you-"

"NO!" They both shout at the same time. "We did not," Susie says as Berdly proceeds.

"You two overly sexual minors should really have your parents informed." He says as Lancer sheds a tear.

"But, my parents are..." Kris steps in.

"Shut up Berdly! You're just jealous because you'll remain a virgin your whole life!" Berdly makes a fist.

"Kris, you're an asshole!" Jevil holds his arms out.

"Whoa, that was rather insensitive of you Kris." He says calmly.

"Thank you," Berdly responds proudly as the joker continues.

"It's not Berdly's fault he's infertile." The blue jay gives an offended look.

"I'm not infertile!" He shouts as Noelle enters the classroom, he flinches as she shyly enters and walks by him. "You didn't hear anything." He insists. Noelle shakes her head and walks up to them.

"What exactly are you people talking about?" She asks as Jevil chuckles.

"Sorry, you had to hear that young man." Everyone flinches. "It was a rather unpleasant thing to hear." He says as Noelle blushes and makes and saddened face.

"Young man?" She mumbles as Jevil nods.

"Yes, if you prefer the term sir, I'd be happy to oblige." Ralsei grabs Jevil by his arm and pulls him backward. "Whoa!"

"Jevil, I need to speak with you outside, now!" The black goat exclaims loudly and aggressively as he drags the jester into the hall. Kris smiles proudly.

"Wow! I didn't know Ralsei had it in him." He says as Noelle begins crying lightly.

"Why does he keep calling me a boy?" She asks in a gloomy tone as Berdly pats her shoulder.

"Ignore him please, he's nothing but an idiot."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hall Ralsei firmly shoves Jevil against the lockers, causing his head to spring once up impact. The joker winces and sweats lightly as the usually calm goat glares darkly at him.

"Jevil! This is where I draw the line. Stop insulting Noelle!" He exclaims rather furiously. Jevil gulps and shrugs his arms.

"What did I do? Why are you yelling at me?!" He asks with discomfort.

"Noelle is a young woman! She's not a boy, she never was a boy, stop calling her one!" He exclaims as Jevil puts his feet on the ground.

"No, she is a boy. Just look at her antlers." Ralsei pauses. "Any idiot with basic visual experience can understand basic deer biology."

"Jevil, please stop treating her that way." He asks politely. Jevil metronomes his finger.

"I believe you mean stop treating him that way." Ralsei's lower hoof strikes his shin. "OUCH!"

"Noelle may have antlers, but that doesn't alter her gender in any way. So stop acting like it!" He demands. Jevil raises his finger nervously.

"Okay, I'll treat her like a transgender person." He says. Ralsei slams his back against the locker. "OUCH!" His head bobs around a couple of times.

"You don't treat anyone differently! ANYONE!" Ralsei exclaims. "Some people have serious emotional problems, and it's driven by poor treatment. It's unacceptable and needs to stop, understand?!" Jevil frowns and holds his arm out.

"Ralsei, calm down!" He exclaims in attempt to hide his fear. "What has gotten into you?!" He asks as the goat sighs and lets him go.

"I'm sick of your treatment. You need to treat Noelle as you would anyone else." He demands.

"But how does it affect you in any way?" He asks as Ralsei frowns.

"You don't treat me very well either. You told me I was your least favorite, and frankly, that bothers me." Jevil shrugs.

"What? I can't have a favorite teammate?" He asks. Ralsei shakes his head.

"You can, but please keep it to yourself." He turns around and prepares to walk away, before pausing to see Jockington and Catti standing there.

"Whoa!" The snake says as Jevil teleports out. Ralsei stares at Catti as she taps her phone.

"I'm not sure how much of that you saw." He comments in embarrassment. Both of them grin largely.

"Good job buddy!" Jockington exclaims as he slithers up to him.

"That was pretty epic. I didn't know you of all people had it in you." Catti remarks as Jockington hops up onto the goat's shoulders.

"You see Catti? Ralsei is my main man for a reason. He's way too cool!" Ralsei smiles shyly.

"I am?" He asks with light enthusiasm. Catti holds her phone up.

"Absolutely." She opens the camera app. "Smile for the camera you two cuties." Jockington gasps in awe.

"AWE! She called me cute!" He exclaims as he lightly squeezes into Ralsei's neck, not harming his oxygen consumption. They both smile largely as Catti snaps a photo of them.

"That is a keeper for sure." She says with an unusual smile. "It's super adorable." Jockington blushes brightly and leans to Ralsei's ear.

"I don't believe it." He whispers. "You just might be my good luck charm." Ralsei chuckles lightly and enters the classroom, Catti following him.

* * *

After some time, the entire class has shown up, save for Tem who is still unconscious in the nurse's office. Alphys finally enters the room with a stack of papers.

"Good morning class." She says as she sets the papers down. "I'm sorry for everything you had to sit through yesterday." Susie chuckles.

"Oh don't worry, it was amusing. Please pass out any time." She remarks. Alphys frowns at her lightly.

"Susie, I think you'll be happy to know I'm not going to let you get away with taking my chalk anymore." The reptilian teen rolls her eyes.

"Well excuse me for getting hungry." She remarks as Berdly faces her.

"You eat chalk? That is disgusting." He says as Jockington tips his sunglasses upward, showing his eyes.

"And yet she has the strength of a combine. Meanwhile, your seed-eating diet leaves you with muscles hardly able to lift up a rock." Berdly flips the snake off.

"Screw you." He says as Jockington shrugs his tail.

"Right back at you dude. If I had hands, you'd see my middle finger." He turns toward the goat he's resting on. "Ralsei, flip him off for me." Ralsei sighs.

"No, I'm not going to do that, it's disrespectful." He remarks as Alphys places a paper on his desk.

"Can we please avoid fighting?" She asks as she proceeds to pass more tests out. When she gets to Lancer she pauses. "Lancer, where's Temmie?" She asks with concern.

"Temmie fainted in the hallway a while ago." He truthfully responds.

"Yeah, because that meth-head Joker drugged her." Berdly comments. Lancer glares at him.

"Okay, Jevil is radically insane, but he's not a drug addict." He remarks defensively before facing his teacher. "I apologize for the inconvenience Miss Alphys, Tem fainted because I kissed her on the cheek." A few classmates gasp.

"Oh, ho, ho. It appears you played your cards wrong in that moment." Snowy jokes, prompting a chuckle out of Monster Kid and Kris.

"Lancer, may I please ask why you did that?" Alphys asks in a tired tone.

"She told me she didn't want me at her desk anymore. I tried to make it up to her." He responds as Alphys rolls her eyes.

"Sorry Lancer. I'll get you and Ralsei your own desks next week." She says as she places a test in front of him. She then turns to Jockington. "Also, since it's an exam, you two are going to need to split up." Ralsei gives a concerned look.

"Um, where will I sit?" He asks as Alphys clears off her table.

"You can take your exam here if you'd like. I can just stand and watch some educational anime on my phone." Susie smirks as Ralsei sets Jockington in the seat and moves to Alphys's desk.

"By the way Teach, you remember that jester that left you on the floor nose bleeding?" Alphys blushes brightly.

"Um, yes. Can we please forget about that?" She asks as Susie grins.

"He's waiting for you in the gym right now." Alphys's blush fades and she frowns lightly.

"How many times is he going to disrupt this class?" She asks in an annoyed tone. Kris gives a seductive grimace.

"Admit it! You wish he were in here right now." The young lad remarks, causing Alphys to frown toward him.

"Kris, why are you in on this immature drama?" She asks as he shrugs.

"Because you two are so cute together!" He says.

"Ooh." A few classmates mumble as they redirect their attention toward her.

"Admit it Teach, you like him." Susie states before pointing to the door. "And right now he's in the gym waiting for you to talk to him." Alphys sighs and frowns confidently.

"Fine, I'll go see what immature plans he has myself. In the meantime, start your geometry tests." She says as she walks out. Lancer holds up a small remote.

"Don't worry everyone, now that she's gone I can use this projector to reveal all the correct answers." Berdly frowns at him.

"Can you go one day without breaking any rules?" He asks as the spade boy frowns back at him.

"Hey, I want everyone to pass this test, don't you?" Berdly shakes his head.

"I don't care how anyone else does." He admits. "But I do think everyone will walk out with a D if they copy your answers." Lancer rolls his eyes.

"I built this device. That requires a lot of brains, and believe me when I say, I'm probably going to get a better grade on this test than you." Everyone glances at them as they argue.

"Whoa, please don't fight," Ralsei says as he holds his hand out. Jockington holds his head up higher.

"No! I want to see you fight!" He says. "Lancer will kick your ass!" Kris nods in agreement.

"I second that!" He exclaims. Noelle finally raises her hand.

"Everyone!" She shouts, catching their attention.

"What?" Berdly and Lancer respond in unison. The Reindeer girl points at her paper.

"We're supposed to be taking a test right now, not fight." She says as the aura in the classroom calms down. "Can't Miss Alphys trust us with that one simple task? Or does she need to watch over our backs every single second?" Berdly and Lancer face each other.

"Alright, she makes a point," Berdly says. "But I'm going to beat you on this test, I promise you that." Lancer returns a daring grin.

"Alright, challenge accepted."

* * *

Meanwhile, the small nerdy lizard enters the gym. She can't help but notice how dim the lighting is, but everything is still reasonably visible. There is also a low-pitched song playing through the speakers.

"What is going on in here?" She asks as the tall skeleton approaches her.

"WELL DR. ALPHYS, IT WOULD SEEM YOU'VE BEEN INVITED TO A DANCE!" Papyrus replies. The small nerd blushes lightly.

"Papyrus, did you set this up?" She asks lightly as he shakes his head.

"NO, I DID NOT." He remarks. "BUT A VERY CHARMING CREATURE THAT ADORES YOUR CUTE LOOKS AND SMOOTH SKIN IS WAITING FOR YOU!" He remarks as Jevil teleports in the middle of the gym floor.

"How are you today, Miss Alphys?" The joker asks in a fairly seductive tone.

"I-I'm doing fine." She stammers as her face begins alternating colors of pink.

"You look great!" He says, triggering an internal gasp from her.

"AWE! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT!" Papyrus exclaims as a tear comes to his face. "YOU TWO ARE SUCH ADORABLE PEOPLE!" He says proudly. Alphys turns back to Jevil, and her smile begins to turn more genuine.

"Jevil, you're really sweet. And you set this up for me?" The jester nods.

"Indeed, I have. I wanted to discuss a plan I had about the night of lock-in with you. But I figured song was the best way to go about it." He levitates closer to her.

"Oh, okay," Alphys mumbles as he gets closer to her personal space, only leaving about two feet of distance between them.

"Please." He begins as he holds his hand out. "Will you join me for this dance?" Alphys gives a comforted smile.

"Of course, Jevil. I'd be delighted to dance with you." He turns his head aside and puts his fingers to his chin.

"I believe there's an R-word to describe this dance." He comments.

"I know," Alphys says passionately as she takes his hand. "Romantic?" The confused jester proceeds thinking.

"Yeah, something like that." He pauses for a second and then his face lights up. "Oh, I remember! Radical!" Alphy's comfortable look vanishes.

"What?" She asks curiously before the music speeds up drastically. "Whoa!" Jevil pulls her toward her quickly and firmly.

"Try to keep up with me! It'll be fun!" He assures, oblivious to her scared expression. "Papyrus! Turn it up!"

"ALRIGHT! WOOHOO!" Papyrus turns up the volume quite a bit and the World Revolving begins playing.

* * *

**SONG BEGIN!**

Jevil: In this world all of us are young! *Spins around quickly*

Alphys: Whoa! *Is dragged with him*

Jevil: So, let our spirits have fun! *Levitates in the air*

Alphys: *Shivers internally as they nearly touch the ceiling*

Jevil: When we grow older we get weak!

Papyrus: NEVER FOR ME!

Jevil: So, let's achieve the good time we seek! *He twirls Alphys around in the air*

Alphys: AH! *Closes her eyes tightly*

Jevil: And let our spirits fly! Cause in this boring school, we must keep our hearts A-LIVE! *He tosses her over his shoulder*

Alphys: AH! *She firmly squeezes his hand once he catches her*

Jevil: And we shall not digress! With our timing, and realigning, we can still PRO-GRESS, with FUN! *Drops her*

Alphys: AH! *Falls down*

Jevil: *Teleports and catches her in bridal style* And then still get things DONE!

Alphys: Put me down! *He ignores her and twirls her again* WHOA!

Jevil: And let our spirits go RUN!

Alphys: *Grips him and glooms fearfully* SLOW DOWN! PLEASE!

Jevil: Alright. *He summons a carousel and tosses her on a duck* The true struggle's just begun!

Alphys: Whoa!

Papyrus: RIDE EM COWBOY! *Hops on another seat as the carousel spins*

Jevil: Let us watch our students fight! Let their wills unleash their might!

Alphys: *Shakes her head rapidly as her duck goes by him*

Jevil: We can still perfect their night! And so let's bring them to light!

Papyrus: YEAH!

Alphys: NO!

Jevil: We were born for boring tasks! And we hide behind our masks! We must let our true selves free! In our hearts, we shall believe! *Carousel stops*

Alphys: *Clutches the pole fearfully* I think that's enou- WAH! *He grabs her and pulls her to the center of the gym.

Jevil: *Dancing around rapidly with her hands in his own* When our spirits start to fall, and our youthfulness dissolves, our will must face a brawl, we can't let it sit and trawl.

Alphys: *Trying really hard to keep up* Right! OKAY! *He continues anyway*

Jevil: There's a beauty in our hearts, an ecstasy for the arts, and if we stick to the charts, our dreams will fall apart! *He stops her in front of her daringly*

Alphys: *Frightened* No.

Jevil: *Evil smirk* Yes. *He throws her into the air.

Alphys: WHOA!

Jevil: *Teleports higher and catches her* Don't you SAY? We need to make this GAME!

Alphys: *Clings onto his chest tightly in fear of falling as he continues twirling around*

Jevil: And your students will PLAY! Adventure's on the WAY! *He flips over backward and continues spinning*

Alphys: *Sweating and shivering while clutching him madly.

Jevil: Adventure's on the way! Adventure's on the way! Adventure's on the way! *Instrumental continues*

Alphys: NO!

Papyrus: YIPPEE!

* * *

**Song End**

Jevil teleports back to the floor with a satisfied smile. Once Alphys lands, she clutches her stomach.

"Well, what do you think of that?" The wild jester asks as she wheezes.

"I think I'm going to hurl!" She responds before holding her hands to her mouth. Papyrus gasps.

"NO! NOT IN THE GYM!" He exclaims as Jevil pulls out the inflatable pacifier he still has.

"I've got this!" He exclaims as he shoves the silencer into her mouth.

"MPH" He cheeks enlarge for a second, a moment later she swallows and sighs through her nose.

"There. Better now?" He asks. Alphys nods lightly as she stands and tries to snap out of her daze. "I've got you." He says as he holds her arm and helps her keep her balance. Papyrus giggles.

"HEH! YOU LOOK KINDA CUTE WITH A PACIFIER DR. ALPHYS." He teases. Alphys clutches the end and attempts to remove it, but it's no use.

"MM?!" She grunts in frustration as she tries hard to spit it out. Jevil metronomes his finger.

"Save your energy Alphys." He states. "That pacifier doesn't come out unless you shapeshift. Like this." He transforms into the Devil's Knife. Alphys frowns as he shifts back. "What? You can't shapeshift?" He asks as she facepalms.

"Mm-mm!" She hums in frustration. Jevil shrugs.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know the lock combination. I guess we should go ask Lancer." He says as he turns around, the skeleton blocks him.

"STOP! YOU CANNOT ENTER THE CLASSROOM WHILE THEY'RE TESTING! IT COULD THROW THEM OFF!" He asserts. Jevil taps his chin.

"You've got a point." Alphys sighs through her nose as he turns back to her. "Sorry Alphys, you'll just have to wait until the period is over." He says.

"MM!" She glares in frustration. Jevil gives an offended expression.

"Hey, don't give me that look! That's the look the janitor would be giving you if I let you regurgitate!" He responds. Alphys's glare fades into a sad gloom. Momentarily, Toriel enters the room.

"What is going on in here?" She asks with slight annoyance. "My class could hear that music, and it's their naptime." Papyrus bows his head respectfully.

"FORGIVE ME MISS DREEMURR." He says as he points at Alphys and Jevil. "ME AND THESE ADORABLE PEOPLE JUST GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY." He says as she directs her attention to them, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Miss Alphys, why are you sucking on a pacifier?" Alphys frowns at her as Jevil steps in.

"Well Kris's mother, I had to stop her from puking all over the floor. Apparently, she wasn't ready for that radical dance I just did with her." Toriel frowns in disappointment.

"School time is not for dancing. It's for teaching and learning." She faces Alphys. "I expect more from another teacher." Alphys glooms lightly as Jevil holds his hand beside her.

"But Kris's mother, this was all my idea. Alphys had nothing to do with it." He says as she glares at him.

"Then I don't suppose you won't mind seeing me in detention later." Jevil frowns.

"Excuse me, I've been in your house for a night now, and you're going to treat me this way?" Toriel's eye widen.

"You've been in my house all night?!" Papyrus holds out his hands. "I'm calling the cops!" She asserts as she heads for the door.

"WAIT! HE'S NOT A PEDOPHILE! HE'S AN INNOCENT JOKER!" Papyrus exclaims. Toriel gives him a stern look.

"Papyrus, must I expect you to join him in detention?" She asks. He shakes his head nervously.

"NO MA'AM." He mumbles before glancing at them for a second. "BUT PLEASE. THEY ARE IN LOVE!" Alphys flinches and blushes brightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jevil interferes. "Who told you that?"

"WHY LOOK AT HER!" He says as he points at Alphys, still blushing brightly. "SHE THINKS YOU'RE SUPER CUTE AND ACCEPTED YOUR DANCE BECAUSE SHE LIKES YOU!" He says cheerfully. Toriel sighs.

"I'll let this one slide, but you better not harass my son. Or else." She warns as he gives her an irritated look.

"Hey, don't give me that look Miss; I'm going to throw away a beautiful bouquet from my ex-husband." He taunts. "Quite honestly, I do think I've done a better job protecting Kris than you have." Toriel scoffs.

"HA! That's a good one." She says before stepping closer. "I swear if you come near my son one more time." Suddenly a wall of blue bones blocks her.

"PLEASE MISS TORIEL, STOP!" Papyrus insists. "ALPHYS AND I WILL SPEAK TO YOU WHEN SCHOOL IS OVER, I PROMISE!" Alphys sighs through her nose and looks toward the floor.

"Very well. I'll see you then." She says as she exits. Jevil levitates up to Alphys and strokes her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for getting you in trouble." He says genuinely as she glooms at him. "But is that game I proposed still on the table?" Alphys glares and jerks out of his reach.

"MM-MM!" She refutes loudly before tugging on the pacifier. Jevil sighs and levitates a little closer.

"Hold on, is there a keyhole on the bottom?" He asks before noticing a small hole below the grip. "Well then." He grabs the shapeshifter key. "I suppose there is no combination needed!" The lock clicks and he pulls it out of her mouth.

"Okay, thanks," Alphys says with her frown lightening. "But I can't allow you to have the class. It's too dangerous." Jevil frowns.

"Oh, come on, I promise they won't get hurt!" He pauses. "... That much." The nerdy lizard shakes her head.

"Sorry Jevil, but no matter how cute you act, I'm not going to fall for it." She attempts to start walking away. Papyrus shrugs hopelessly.

"WELL, YOU TRIED." He says. The jester teleports in front of her.

"You know, Alphys? I might've thrown you around a little too forcefully. Maybe you just need a little time for your brain to resurface before you make that decision." He says. Alphys faces him with a dead expression.

"No Jevil, I'm completely certain with my decision. The answer is no." She says breathlessly. "Now, please leave me alone." Jevil begins sweating.

"Come on, we have time. Think about it!" He insists before interfering with her personal space. "Don't make me seduce you." He says in a teasing tone. Alphys gives him a dead frown.

"Jevil, I'm not in the mood. I'm feeling more sick to my stomach than aroused right now." The joker taps his chin.

*Come on Jevil, think! What would Lancer do?!* He thinks before coming to a conclusion. *I've got it! This is crazy but it should work!*

"MWHA!" He kisses her on the cheek.

"AH!" Suddenly Alphys's face turns completely pink, and her temperature spikes. "You just kissed me!" She says as she begins hearing her own heart, rapidly beating in her ears.

"Yes, I did!" Jevil remarks. "And now I'd like your answer." The yellow lizard's expression falls blank as she faints on the floor. Jevil facepalms. "Why is she so weak?" He asks as he faces the skeleton, his jaw is hanging open.

"OH MY GOD!" He exclaims. "I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE HER!" He shouts euphorically. Jevil shakes his head.

"No, it's all part of a strategy to get her to concede to my game. If her heart is centered on me, she'll do as I say." He remarks before pointing to the door. "Now can you please get me a bucket of water? We should probably wake her up before the next period starts." Papyrus nods.

"ROGER THAT!" He shouts as he runs upstairs. The jester turns around and stares at the unconscious lizard.

"What is it going to take to persuade you?" He mumbles to himself.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, that chapter was long. I seriously don't like summer! When I'm not in school, I get lazy and chapters aren't finished very frequently! Sorry for the delay, and I can't make promises. But please know more motivation might keep me going at a quicker pace. **

**Also, thank you, Guest, for reviewing with your vote. I've gotten a few more from people I've asked, but there's still a lot more to go before the Chaotic Game begins. Please continue to vote via Reviews or Private Messaging, or you can find me on Amino as Night Cap. More votes will help the final result progress. Vote 2 of Alphys's classmates, and 1 main character. More responses can steer the direction of this story a different possible path. **

**That's all and thanks for reading. Chapter 8 will come soon enough. **


	8. Detentions and Suggestions

Detentions and Suggestions

**A Note from Jevil: Hello audience members! It is I, Jevil! Your favorite jester and game planner! The first thing the author wants me to do is address the hiatus. Unfortunately, the Keenman has been on a writer's block due to lacking motivation, and so he apologizes in advance for allowing summer to make him lazy. However, though he may not be publishing frequently, he's always brainstorming! And with that, he may be bringing a ton of, nostalgia to your lives! As soon as the plot is set, and I've gained Alphys's trust, everyone will be in for, a game! A game like you've never seen! It will be very complex, but that is why he must continue brainstorming, as your favorite class enters a world of many worlds, many foes, and many resources needed to survive the adventure! You'll all be proud you saw it! *Chuckle* SAW! **

* * *

**3:40 Principal's office, hallway**

The four friends sit outside the principal's office in chairs with bored looks on their faces.

"This is not fair." Ralsei mumbles. "How come Miss Alphys gave the four of us detentions?" He asks. Susie chuckles.

"It's not my first detention, and I don't think it'll be my last either." She says as she takes out a piece of chalk. "I suppose I had this one coming. I've stolen enough chalk to turn all the outside school walls white." She says as she offers the goat a piece. "Wanna try a piece?" He shakes his head.

"I'll pass," Ralsei responds as he turns to Lancer. "Why are you here?" He asks.

"Someone who shall remain nameless, *Jevil* decided to tell Miss Alphys that I stole her equipment and made unnecessary inventions with them!" He says in an annoyed tone. "I saw her supply closet, and I'm sure ninety percent of the materials in there haven't been touched a single time in the past year! It's not like she was using them for anything!" He pouts as Kris chuckles.

"I think Miss Alphys is a little salty. She's jealous that you're a better inventor than she is." Lancer grins.

"Aw, thanks, Kris! At least somebody believes in me." He says as they face the human. "How about you? Why'd you get detention?" He asks. The young lad chuckles and shrugs.

"I don't have detention." He admits. "I'm just waiting for my mom to finish up her meeting so she can drive us home." Ralsei smiles lightly.

"Good for you." He says proudly before his expression changes. "But what about me?" He asks. "I never thought it'd be that easy for me to get a detention." Suddenly, Jevil teleports out in front of him.

"Probably because you assaulted me a few hours ago!" He shouts as the goat frowns at him.

"Jevil, you were making fun of Noelle." He responds as the joker shrugs.

"It was a misunderstanding, it's completely easy to mistake a deer with antlers for a boy." He responds. Kris, Susie, and Lancer face Ralsei with surprised expressions.

"You assaulted Jevil?" Lancer asks in surprise. Ralsei nods.

"I slammed him against the lockers and kicked him in the shin." Susie smirks.

"Awesome! I didn't think you had it in you!" She proudly remarks as the joker closes his eyes and folds his arms.

"And you wonder why you're my least favorite Ralsei." He says as the black goat frowns.

"Well Jevil, if it's any consolation, you're nobody's favorite yourself." Jevil shrugs.

"You think I didn't already know that?" He asks as he faces the spade prince. "Anyways Lancer, since you're my favorite, I brought you a video game!" He says as he hands him a Nintendo Switch. Kris raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, isn't that my Switch?" He asks as Jevil makes a mock innocent grin.

"Uh, no..." He says as Lancer turns it on and starts playing.

"Whoa! This is a cool device! Thanks, Jevil!" He says as he begins playing Smash Fighters. The purple dragon frowns at the jester.

"Why couldn't you bring a second controller?" She asks as he shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe if you worked a little harder to be my favorite, you'd have the controller instead of him." He responds as Ralsei facepalms.

"Jevil, why can't you pause for a few minutes and realize you're not doing a great job so far?" The joker flinches.

"Huh?! What am I doing wrong?" He asks as Ralsei shrugs.

"I don't know, you're not doing a great job getting classmates to like you." He remarks as Jevil teleports closer to him.

"You're failing, Ralsei. Not me!" He exclaims. "I told you it was your job to make the class like us." Lancer grins as he fights a swordsman on the Switch.

"I'm way ahead of you guys. I got Noelle to like us!" He brags as he mashes the buttons. Jevil glances at Kris.

"What about you Kris? What's your advice?" He asks as the human returns a curious look.

"My advice?" The jester nods.

"Yes! You're supposed to be my advisor! I'm about to bust into the teacher's lounge to observe what they're saying about us, and I need a strategy!" He exclaims.

"You can't go into the teacher's lounge." Lancer remarks without turning away from the game. Susie chuckles.

"Don't doubt him, Jevil can do anything." She states as Jevil smiles.

"See! Susie gets it!" He says gleefully as he faces the human again. "But what should I do? I want to make this game possible, but right now Alphys and your mother are going to object to the idea!"

"Perhaps the game isn't worth playing then." Ralsei comments, causing Jevil to shake furiously.

"Would you just shut up Ralsei?!" He exclaims as the goat rolls his eyes. "What should I do to get their approval?" Kris shrugs.

"It beats me." He responds uncertainly. "Lately my mom seemed pretty happy for some reason. But I couldn't tell you why." He admits.

"That's impossible!" Jevil shouts. "She was an absolute jerk to me a while ago! She needs to be less shrill!" He says in a demanding tone. Susie faces him.

"Jevil, if you want to play this game, you need the majority." She states, generating a questioning look from him. "I want to play the game, but the problem is the class isn't into it yet." She states as Kris nods.

"I want to play it too. It sounds fun." He states as the jester faces Lancer.

"How about you Lancer?" He asks. The spade prince continues the game, hardly paying attention.

"Sorry Jevil, as fun as it sounds, I doubt you could make something challenging enough for my brilliance." The joker frowns.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I can't make a game hard enough?" He asks in annoyance.

"Nope." Lancer remarks. "A good game is a strategy-based game that requires thinking in life or death situations. If you don't make a game that requires brains to win, nobody will find it satisfying enough to win." He states. Susie grins.

"Not much for strategy myself, but I agree with the life-death thing. If it's not dangerous it's not fun." Ralsei's eyes widen.

"What on Earth?! Dangerous games aren't acceptable!" He exclaims. Jevil puts his hand his direction.

"Reminder Ralsei, if you're the least favorite, your opinion is irrelevant." The black goat glares as he faces Kris. "Your thoughts?" The human smiles.

"I'd love to play it. But I think you'll need to continue wooing Alphys if you want her permission." He states as Jevil's smile fades slowly.

"I don't like the idea of using someone." He says quietly. "But the event is coming up soon! And I want to make this game a reality!" He exclaims. Susie smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

"Jevil, if you want to make this game a reality for that night, just be yourself and tell them that. Honesty is all Papyrus wants, and it's his gym after all." She states. "If not, he wouldn't have the keys right?" Ralsei sighs.

"I doubt Papyrus owns the gym." Susie frowns at him.

"Whatever! If Papyrus unlocks the gym for us, we can play the game! And if Alphys allows Jevil to host the event, we're in!" Kris holds up his pointer finger.

"What about my mother?" He asks. Susie speaks up.

"Whatever happens, Jevil doesn't need her to agree, he just needs her out of the way." The reptilian teen states as she faces the joker. "Just go for it Jevil, I believe in you." Jevil smiles proudly.

"Aw Susie, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." He says as he glances at Lancer, who's celebrating on winning a match. "How about you Lancer? Do you think I can make a complex and fun game?" He asks.

"Yes!" He exclaims victoriously. Susie holds her hand beside him.

"See, he agrees." She remarks.

"Do you think I can get it all planned out by the event day?" The blackjack laughs loudly.

"HA! With your mental capacity? Doubtful!" He obnoxiously remarks as Jevil frowns lightly.

"Well then, I suppose I'd better go in and hear their conversation." He says. "But in the meantime," He snatches the controller from Lancer's hands.

"Hey! I was just about to start a match!" He whines. Jevil turns the screen towards Susie.

"Until I'm done, this is Susie's game." He says as she gladly takes the controller.

"Thanks, Jevil!" She exclaims as she starts a match with another character. Ralsei frowns.

"Can you stop choosing favorites, look how-"

"Shut up Ralsei!" Susie exclaims as she starts a match with an engaging look in her eyes. "You're just jealous that it's not you right now!" Jevil shrugs.

"If it makes you feel better, I still favor you over the rest of the class." He says, generating a small smile out of Ralsei, before his own expression and tone change. "Which means you're failing! I'm supposed to love all of the class, for they are our family!" Kris holds up his hand.

"Well, family is a pretty strong word." The human remarks as Susie rolls her eyes.

"Tell me about it. Families suck!" Lancer nods.

"Seconded." Ralsei glooms and looks down.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had one." Jevil pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ralsei you do now." His menacing grin reappears. "And you're going to really need to trust them if you have hope of winning the game!" He says as he teleports out. Ralsei glances at Kris.

"I'm scared." He says to his boyfriend. The young lad wraps an arm around his back.

"Don't worry Ralsei. I'm sure Jevil means well." He assures.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Teacher's Lounge**

Alphys, Toriel, and Papyrus are discussing the new students, as well as a few of their own problems Jevil is only adding to.

"I don't know how he does it, Lancer is brilliant!" Alphys exclaims as she shows them his math test. "Look, he was able to invert the ratio of pi in an oval! Not only that, but he mentioned a few principals I had to look up to ensure they were accurate!" Toriel and Papyrus mirror puzzled looks.

"UM, THAT'S PRETTY COOL!" The skeleton says. "I NEVER WOULD'VE GUESSED!" Toriel sweats coldly.

"Yeah, I don't think my kindergarteners would understand that sort of thing." She remarks as Jevil teleports in.

"Hello ladies! And Papyrus!" They all turn their heads toward him with different expressions. Toriel looks angered, Alphys looks nervous, and Papyrus looks excited.

"OH GOODY! IT'S THE CHAMPION OF FUN HIMSELF!" Papyrus exclaims. "JEVIL, PLEASE JOIN THE CONVERSATION!" He invites, causing Toriel to face him.

"Papyrus, he's not a teacher, ergo he's not allowed in here." She says as she turns toward the jester. "Sorry Jevil, but you'll have to wait in the hallway." Jevil sighs and faces Alphys.

"How about you my beloved plushie?" He says to her, causing her eyes to widen and her cheeks to turn bright pink. "Are you alright with me sticking around and joining the discussion?"

"W-well Jevil... I'm not-"

"Please get out." Toriel interrupts as she points to the door. Papyrus glooms at her.

"PLEASE MRS. DREEMURR, CAN'T WE TREAT OUR GUEST WITH A LITTLE MORE RESPECT?" He asks her. The goat lady frowns at him.

"He's not a guest, he's an intruder." She says sternly, causing Jevil to flinch.

"Hey! What makes you say that?!" He exclaims.

"Well let's see, you've been staying in my house the past couple of nights." She states.

"Correction! One night! I spent all weekend with Lancer and Susie!" He establishes firmly. Toriel raises an eyebrow.

"And do Susie's parents know?" She asks. Jevil nods.

"Yeah! I had to convince them the hard way, but yes." All three of the staff members flinch.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" Alphys asks meekly. Jevil closes his eyes and shrugs.

"I guess I just broke a few objects in their house, and possibly a few bones in them." He casually says as Papyrus cringes.

"PLEASE DON'T BREAK ANY OF MY BONES!" He exclaims in fear. Jevil gives him a reassuring thumbs up.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of hurting you Papyrus, you're too cool." The boney coach grins lightly as Toriel speaks up again.

"If I could reiterate, you sound like the most dangerous and insane monster I've ever met." Jevil gasps lengthily, before smiling widely.

"Thank you for the compliment! I feel so loved!" The joker remarks obliviously as Toriel facepalms.

"Sorry for not being clearer, you're not someone I trust my son around!" She says firmly, causing his expression to change.

"But, Kris trusts me, so-" He begins to say before she interrupts.

"Then I'll have to have a talk with him later. You're not someone I want near him." She says, causing him to sigh. Both Alphys and Papyrus gloom.

"MRS. DREEMURR, PLEASE!" The tall skeleton says. "GO EASIER ON HIM, HE'S COMPLETELY PURE!" He asserts. Jevil smiles at him.

"Aw, you trust me Papyrus?" He asks as the skeleton nods nervously. "That means a lot to me!" He says as he faces the yellow lizard. "How about you Miss Alphys?" Alphys blushes and sweats a little.

"We-well, I mean... I guess." She manages to say, causing Toriel to sigh. "But I kinda agree with Mrs. Dreemurr." Jevil's smile disappears. "I don't know if you're fully trustworthy around my class." She states. "I'm sorry." She admits. Toriel gives him a lighter expression.

"Look, maybe I've been a little rude so far, but I don't think it's healthy to have an obsession for children." She states as Jevil faces all three of them.

"You don't understand. These four children, Kris, Lancer, Ralsei, and Susie, are not people I'm obsessed with, they're people I love!" He asserts. Toriel sighs.

"My point is, maybe you could try learning to love adults, not just children." She remarks.

"Well..." Jevil very briefly makes eye contact with Alphys, but once her face turns a darker shade of pink, he turns back to Toriel. "Maybe, but it isn't about romance, it's about fun!"

"Fun?" Toriel asks in a curious tone. Jevil nods frantically.

"Absolutely! The children in this school are the perfect age physically and mentally to have fun with!" Everyone else flinches other than him. "You see, if we put each child in a room and give them very specific rules to follow before they're allowed to leave, then both I, and them will have a lot of fun!" He exclaims.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON," Papyrus says as Jevil faces him. "BUT YOU DON'T MEAN ANYTHING... OVERLY EXPLICIT?" Jevil puts his hand to his chin.

"Hm... well actually, not a bad idea." He claims as Alphys facepalms.

"What the hell?!" She exclaims. "Are you a legitimate pedophile?!" She exclaims. Jevil gives her a signal.

"Calm down Alphie." He says maturely. "Might I ask what that is?" He asks. Papyrus walks up and whispers a few things into his ear. "WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" The joker cringes lengthily before facing Toriel. "No! I'm nothing like that! I just want to play a game!" He says as he teleports to the center of the room table. "Please hear me out!" He pleads.

"Fine, but please be brief. You don't have a lot of credibility so far." Toriel warns him. Jevil faces her and nods.

"I understand but bear with me." He closes his eyes. "Don't you remember what it was like to be a kid?" Papyrus's eyes light up.

"OH BOY DO I?!" He exclaims as the jester proceeds.

"Well imagine all your wildest dreams and imaginary friends and enemies coming to life!" He states as he levitates higher. "You're trapped in a world of terror, all the wishes you had of being in this world fade once you learn how dangerous they truly are! But the one resource to save you, is your clever brain!" He teleports closer to Alphys. "That, and what's in your heart." Alphys blushes deeply.

"Love?" She mumbles as he nods.

"Indeed, love. The trust you have for all your friends, the prayer you feel that you'll be safe, and the ability to learn how meaningful life truly is... That is your saving grace!" He turns to Toriel. "You see Mrs. Dreemurr, your son Kris taught me all of those things, and I'll never be more grateful for him doing so! Please accept that he's one of my closest friends, and I have so much fraternal love for him."

"Excuse me." Toriel begins. "How and when did my human son teach you these things?" She asks.

"Last week when he was in the other dimension, fighting for his life amongst many lethal guards!" He says, causing her expression to change.

"He what?!" She says with a degree of anger in her voice. Jevil nods.

"Yes! And he bravely stood alongside Susie and Ralsei to kill Lancer's father! Only for them to nearly die and for me to come in and save them!" Toriel glares darkly.

"That is it!" She asserts as Papyrus opens his mouth.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" He says with excitement. "I WISH I COULD'VE SEEN IT!" He exclaims as Toriel snaps her fingers.

"Don't encourage Jevil, Papyrus!" She says aggressively as she faces him. "So you're not a mere pedophile, you're much worse! You're a complete psychopath!" Jevil metronomes his finger.

"I prefer the term, imaginative anarchist." He states as she slams her hand against the table.

"You're not speaking to my son again! Ever!" She shouts as Jevil returns an equally intense glare back at her.

"Oh really Mrs. Dreamkiller?!" He savagely remarks as he descends in front of her. "Does your husband tolerate this type of attitude at your home?" Papyrus and Alphys gasp.

"My husband isn't living with me anymore." She states. "We got divorced a couple years ago." Alphys slams her hands on the table.

"Please don't fight!" She exclaims. "We don't need to lose our civility!" Jevil sighs.

"I'm going to say this as respectfully as possible." He says in a calm tone as he makes eye contact with Toriel. "You're a despicable person." Toriel returns the same glare back at him.

"Is that so?" She asks as he nods. "Care to be more specific?"

"Gladly." The joker says. "Tell me, what was your husband's name?"

"Asgore Dreemurr." She states. Papyrus briefly glances at Alphys, to his surprise, she doesn't blush at the mention of his name like she usually does, but he remains subtle about it.

"I must ask, may I see a picture of this humble man?" Toriel scoffs.

"Humble?" She questions. The jester instantly faces Alphys and Papyrus.

"Would you guys call Mr. Asgore humble? Is that an accurate word?" They both nod.

"Undeniably." Alphys comments.

"NOTHING LESS." Papyrus rebounds. Toriel rolls her eyes.

"Fine, I'll admit it, he is a humble person. But that doesn't remove my right to divorce him." Jevil nods respectfully.

"Of course not. Relationships don't always work out, but it is always your right to disassociate with anyone for whatever reason." He folds his arms. "But still, please show me a photo of this man." Toriel frowns.

"And why do you want one of those?" She asks.

"I think it's safe to say I'd be more trustworthy with Kris if I were able to meet both of his parents, wouldn't you agree?" Toriel shakes her head.

"I'm not affiliated with Asgore anymore. Nor am I willing to affiliate you with him." She states. Jevil sneers at her.

"Look Mrs. Dreamkiller. I suggest you tell me where I can find him." Alphys raises her hand.

"He's one of the top employees of Flower King!" She exclaims, causing Toriel to shoot daggers her direction.

"Alphys! Why'd you tell him?" She asks assertively as Alphys's expression changes.

"Sorry. I just felt like he deserved to know." She states as Jevil pauses.

"Hold on a moment." He says as he levitates over to her, causing her to lightly turn her head downward and her cheeks brighten up again. "Please Alphys, do you trust me?" He asks.

"Well, kinda..." She mumbles.

"No please," He states as he caresses her cheeks again and guides her chin up, so they look directly into each other's eyes. Alphys's body temperature and heart rate increase. "Be honest. Do you think you can trust me?"

"W-well, I mean..." She takes a deep breath and regains her confidence. "Jevil, I know you're a really nice guy, and I'm very sorry for being such a stick in the mud so far to you." She states as he smiles brightly.

"All is forgiven sweet lemon!" He says in a cute tone, generating a nervous smile from her.

"Though, I'm not sure this game is a good idea." She remarks as he slowly loses his smile.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean, I know you're a nice person, and I know you don't intend to bring any harm to anyone. But I don't know if mentally you're prepared to host my class for an event." She states. Jevil sighs and glances back at Toriel briefly, before glancing back at her.

"Alphys, game aside, do you think I'm a trustworthy person for Kris?" He asks. Alphys feels a rush of emotional energy flow through her body, and suddenly she catches her fear and discards it. She looks into the joker's eyes with a proud look in her own.

"I do Jevil." She says passionately. "From what I've seen and heard from him, you've clearly made his life a whole lot happier." Toriel frowns and raises an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks. Alphys faces her.

"It means Kris is practically a whole different person now." She remarks. "In the past two days, he's been engaging in class, interacting with classmates, and he's done a great job showing both Jevil and Ralsei around. This Kris is not the same Kris I remember last week, he's a proud, strong, confident young lad, and I couldn't be happier for him than I am now!" She exclaims. Jevil levitates back to the goat lady.

"You see? Who's the better role model? The woman who divorced her husband and did nothing about her son's emotional health when he was sad and lonely," He points a finger at himself. "Or the guy who brought him through many physical activities of joy, teamwork, and friendship? I saved his life from a tyrant, and I'm continuing to try strengthening his bond with all his classmates! What are you doing for him?" Toriel glares.

"I'm his mother. I cook meals for him, I provide a place for him to sleep, and I raised him with love." Jevil shakes his head.

"Nice try, but that's absolutely false." He states.

"Excuse me?" She remarks as she raises an eyebrow.

"You're not Kris's mother. You're a goat and he's a human. Is Asgore a human too?" She shakes her head.

"No, he's also a goat." She admits, causing him to facepalm.

"Then show me a photo of him! I want some proof." He demands.

"No!" She responds. "I threw away every photo containing Asgore in our family scrapbook!" All three of them flinch.

"Oh, my, god," Jevil says slowly. "And I'm the psychopath? You don't care one bit about your ex-husband and you're doing everything you can to make your son forget about him?! You're a terrible mother!" He exclaims. Toriel turns her head away.

"Fine, you can think that if you'd like, but at least I have children, unlike you." Jevil slams his hand on the table.

"OBJECTION!" He firmly yells. "Ralsei, Susie, and Lancer are practically my children! I love them dearly, and I've been at their side for the past week! And no matter what you say, Kris is among them too!" Toriel faces him again and leans closer.

"I've been with him his whole life! You think you can call yourself a trustworthy adult after that?" Jevil leans closer himself.

"Well, I seriously doubt Kris has had most of his life at your house. Life isn't repeatable, and you've been trapping him from his dreams, and his fun! In the past week alone, I guarantee Kris has had the time of his life! And that wasn't you, it was me who provided it for him!" He establishes.

"Well nobody has been with him as long as me." She rebuts.

"Yeah, because you kicked his poor father out of the house!" He exclaims.

"Oh did I?!" Toriel interjects. Alphys and Papyrus nod.

"Sorry to get involved, but yes." Alphys states.

"YEP, YOU DID." Papyrus seconds. Jevil descends to the table.

"So you've initiated the divorce, and now you're claiming you've spent the most time with him? You're nothing but an utter failure. Everyone knows how emotionless Kris was before, under your parenting." Toriel gives him a savage smirk.

"Well maybe not for long." She says mischievously. "I'm seeing another man now."

"GODDAMMIT!" Papyrus suddenly interjects as everyone faces him. "NEVERMIND! I JUST NEED A MOMENT!" The tall skeleton leaves the room with a saddened look on his face. Alphys faces Toriel.

"All due respect Mrs. Dreemurr, I don't think Papyrus is comfortable with you marrying his brother." Jevil shrugs.

"I mean, I wouldn't be either if I were him." He faces Toriel. "What does he see in you anyways?" Toriel rolls her eyes.

"Perhaps a sane, hardworking woman who desires another mate." She glances at Alphys and points at Jevil. "Now you tell me Miss Alphys, what do you see in Jevil?" Alphys blushes deeply and gasps loudly.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" She screams as Jevil glares at Toriel.

"Time out! I second that, what on earth?" The jester asks the goat lady.

"Pardon my blatancy, but Kris told me he sees something serious between you two." She states. "And judging by the reactions I've witnessed Alphys showing in your presence, I can only conclude he's right." Alphys sighs and faces down. Jevil glooms as he sees her do that, before turning and facing Toriel again.

"Okay, that's not something you needed to say out loud." Toriel's glare suddenly fades and she sighs.

"You're right. Sorry for saying that Alphys." She says genuinely. Jevil smiles lightly at her sincerity.

"Good, now please Ma'am," Jevil begins. "I don't want to fight with you. I just want you to accept my friendship with your son." Toriel sighs.

"Jevil, I'm sorry, but I'd prefer you to stay away from him." She states. "I just feel he's much safer away from you." Jevil sighs deeply.

"Fair enough." He makes eye contact with her again. "But can he still join the class in my game?!" He asks excitedly. Toriel frowns.

"Not on your life." She says as he glooms. She gets up and heads toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Alphys." She says as she closes the door and leaves. Jevil faces Alphys again, who's weeping very quietly.

"Hey." He says as he comes closer to her.

"What do you want?" She mumbles.

"I want you to face me for a moment." He requests. Alphys looks up at him with a few tears in her eyes, but she doesn't blush. Jevil glooms once he knows for certain how sad she is. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing," Alphys mumbles as she glances to his side. "I just always get a little uncomfortable when you're around me." She says. The joker glooms noticeably.

"I'm so sorry." He says as he turns around. "If I make you uncomfortable, then I'll just leave you alone from now on." Alphys gasps and holds her hand out.

"Wait!" She exclaims, causing him to turn around. "I'm so sorry! That came out wrong!" She clarifies. "I don't actually mean it." She says in a sad tone as he levitates closer to her.

"Please be honest with me." He requests. "Am I just a mere nuisance bringing nothing positive to you or your student's lives?" Alphys sighs.

"I don't want to say nothing positive, but you can be a pretty large distraction." She states. "But I will make you a deal." Jevil's ears perk up.

"Alright, let's hear it!" He says cheerfully. Alphys gives him a mischievous smirk.

"If you promise not to interrupt my class a single time tomorrow, you can spend tomorrow night playing games with my students." Jevil's eyes widen.

"Really?!" He forcefully floats up to her, grabs her hand and shakes it rapidly. "Yes! To my eternity and beyond that, absolutely!" He says as he roughly jerks on Alphys's arm unintentionally. The nerdy lizard does her best to hide her discomfort.

"Alright then, my only standard is no hurting anyone." Jevil nods.

"You've got a deal!" He heads toward the door, stopping himself once he gets there. "Wait!" He turns around and faces her. "Where's the location?" Alphys gives him an assuring smile.

"I'll give you the address tomorrow." She says as he gives her a thumbs up.

"Great! Goodbye now!" He exits the office and runs into Papyrus. "Whoa!" He bumps into the tall skeleton. "Sorry Papyrus." He says before briefly noticing some sadness on his face.

"IT'S ALRIGHT JEVIL, NO HARM WAS DONE." He says in a low tone. Jevil raises an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong good sir?" The joker asks.

"WELL... HAVE YOU MET MY BROTHER SANS?" He asks as Jevil shakes his head. "TORIEL HAS BEEN SEEING HIM LATELY. THEY MIGHT BE GETTING TOGETHER." Jevil flinches.

"What?! Toriel is a single mother by choice who doesn't treat her ex-husband with any respect! What does your brother see in her?" Papyrus frowns.

"HE PROBABLY SEES A STRONG, HARD-WORKING WOMAN WITH FAMILY-LIKE NATURE AND LOVE FOR TERRIBLE PUNS." Jevil rolls his eyes as he continues. "WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHAT SHE SEES IN HIM!"

"Can you blame her for seeing anything in anyone? She's single you know? And her son is in a relationship with someone else already." Papyrus frowns.

"MY POINT IS, SURE TORIEL ISN'T SUPER KIND TO HER EX, BUT SHE DOES WORK HARD! SANS DOESN'T DO ANYTHING!" Jevil chuckles.

"So he's like the opposite of me? I can do anything!" Papyrus proceeds.

"GOOD FOR YOU. BUT THIS ISN'T GOOD FOR MS. DREEMURR! SANS DOES A PRETTY GOOD JOB AT HIS OWN CAREER, BUT HE'S THE SLOPPIEST ROOMATE IN THE WORLD! THERE IS LITERALLY A SOCK AT OUR HOUSE THAT SANS WON'T PICK UP!" He calms down and faces the jester. "DO YOU REALLY THINK TORIEL DESERVES THAT?" Jevil frowns and nods.

"I think if Toriel ends up in a poor relationship, she asked for it. But here's who does not deserve that, Kris!" He exclaims. "Kris, and now Ralsei, live with her, and if Sans doesn't put in an effort to be a stepdad, he doesn't deserve that title!" He thinks back to Card Castle. "Do you know Rouxls Kaard?"

"I HONESTLY HAVEN'T HEARD OF THEM, NO," Papyrus admits. Jevil continues.

"Rouxls Kaard is Lancer's Lesser Dad. He spent more time with Lancer than his own father! I don't imagine your brother is abusive, but if he's not there for Kris the way Rouxls was for Lancer, then he cannot become part of their house!" Papyrus sighs.

"ABOUT THAT, WHAT HAPPENS IF SANS MOVES OUT? I'M LEFT ALONE!" He says fearfully. Jevil frowns adamantly.

"Mark my words Papyrus, I won't let that happen." He says before teleporting.

*I SURE HOPE HE DOESN'T DO SOMETHING INSANE.* Papyrus thinks to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dang it's been a while. Really sorry about the hiatus. I had so much free time in the summer and I was so used to slacking off that I didn't get back in the habit of publishing. Really sorry to anyone I kept waiting, and I hope to get the rest of the story out sooner rather than later. **


End file.
